Quando a terra move
by Angelica Chibis
Summary: É uma batalha pela vida, mas não existe inimigo aqui, apenas o destino... Nem sempre a espada é responsável pelo desquilibrio da fragil balança entre a vida e a morte. Kenshin e Kaoru. Tradução de When the earth moves para o aniversário de Kenshin!
1. Chapter 1

**Olá, eu de novo!**

 **Hoje 20/06 eu trago uma homenagem ao aniversário de Kenshin Himura, parabéns meu ruivo!**

 **E tb uma homenagem ao fandom de Ruroken e a todos os ficwriters maravilhosos *o* ! Obrigada Athena pelo incrível trabalho!**

 **Esse fanfic é um pouquinho diferente, pois é a tradução completa de "When the earth moves"!**

 **Por incrível que pareça esse foi um dos primeiros fanfics que eu li (por volta de 2001...yeap tudo isso...) E é um dos meus favoritos! Infelizmente eu perdi o contato com a autora, e esse fanfic é difícil de encontrar atualmente. Uma década atrás eu pedi autorização para traduzir para o português mais por diversos motivos nunca o fiz, até que esse ano eu resolvi colocar meu plano em ordem.**

 **Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. A autora desse fanfic é a Aspen Taylor/ Athena...**

 **A tradução fica sob minha responsabilidade, eu tentei ser o mais fiel possível ao trabalho original, espero que gostem! Qualquer problema, por favor, entrem em contato.**

 **Pega a pipoca e refrigerante porque o texto é longo kkkkk**

 **^^X**

 **"When the Earth Moves"**

 **Quando a terra move.**

by Aspen Taylor/Athena

tradução por Chibis

20/06/2015

 **^^X**

O sol raiou brilhante e quente naquela manhã de primavera. Pássaros cantavam suas canções alegres e iluminadas, acordando aqueles que gostariam de permanecer dormindo.

Lentamente, voltando das profundezas de um sono profundo, Kaoru se agarrou aos primeiros vestígios de consciência. Soltando um barulho semelhante a um gemido ela rolou, até deitar-se de bruços, sobre seu estômago.

Instantaneamente Kaoru se arrependeu por esse movimento, xingou em voz alta e se colocou de joelhos para aliviar a pressão sobre suas costelas doloridas. Sentada de joelhos, a morena respirou fundo.

Megumi tinha assegurado que nada foi fraturado, apenas machucado.

Porém a maneira como Kenshin a estava tratando mais parecia que Kaoru estava em estado terminal.

Eles estavam no mercado e Kaoru avistou um homem se portando de maneira rude e bruta contra um comerciante idoso. Naturalmente, ela interviu. Acontece que o homem estava bêbado, Kaoru foi capaz de domina-lo com facilidade. No entanto, ela não notou que o bêbado tinha um amigo, igualmente bruto, que a atacou.

Sanosuke escutou a algazarra e detonou, literalmente, o outro homem.

Para Kaoru, machucada, restou passar o resto da tarde sendo mimada por Kenshin. O que não foi necessariamente ruim.

Ela sorriu para si mesma. Colocou um braço sobre o peito a fim de proteger as costelas machucadas, e usou o outro para empurrar-se para cima.

Kaoru colocou um manto sobre as costas, deslizou a porta de seus aposentos e se dirigiu até aos deliciosos aromas que emanavam da cozinha.

Da janela da cozinha, Kenshin sorriu ao observar o pequeno gato preto que vivia no quintal do dojo perseguindo uma tirou o bule de chá de cima do forno a lenha e o colocou sobre o balcão.

O ruivo se virou para arrumar a mesa de refeição, podia escutar os habitantes do dojo despertando.

O espadachim questionou-se se deveria ir até o quarto de Kaoru, para ver se a shihandai precisava de alguma ajuda. Decidiu contra a ideia, sabendo que ela provavelmente ficaria brava.

Kenshin sentiu-se mal por não estar com ela durante a briga no mercado no dia anterior, e verbalizou isso diversas vezes.

Kaoru apenas balançou a cabeça e acenou com a mão, dizendo que ele estava sendo bobo e que era humanamente impossível estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Então para fazer as pazes com ela, ou melhor consigo mesmo, Kenshin se tornou a sombra de Kaoru.

No entanto, Kenshin poderia dizer que enquanto a ajudava a se arrumar para a noite, Kaoru já estava irritada. Então hoje ele decidiu dar um pouco mais de espaço para a morena.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o som de passos na entrada. Ele se virou e encontrou Kaoru sorrindo no batente da cozinha.

"Bom dia". Ela acenou para ele ao se aproximar do balcão.

Kenshin sorriu em retorno, servindo uma xícara de chá para a morena."Bom dia, como está sentindo hoje?"

O espadachim entregou a xícara, Kaoru aceitou agradecendo.

Ela olhou para ele, inspirando o delicioso aroma."Melhor, na verdade estou um pouco dolorida, mas definitivamente melhor do que ontem!"

Ela bebeu o chá, deixando que o liquido quente escorresse por sua garganta.

Kaoru se dirigiu para a saída da cozinha, sentindo que Kenshin automaticamente a seguia.

A shihandai encostou-se em um dos postes de sustentação da varanda, e levantou o rosto para sol.

A temperatura estava um pouco fria, era um inicio de manhã de primavera, logo o sol estaria quente e o tempo perfeito.

"É uma bela manhã, você não acha?" Kaoru se virou para Kenshin, seus olhos azuis olhando diretamente para os violetas.

Kenshin olhou para o céu, depois para Kaoru."Sim, está mais quente do que ontem, o verão logo nos alcançara..."

O ruivo sorriu quando viu Yahiko adentrando a cozinha. "O café da manhã está pronto!" Ele apontou para a cozinha e se encaminhou para lá.

Kaoru acenou positivamente " Hai. Já vou entrar, quero ficar mais um pouquinho aqui fora apreciando o céu."

Não querendo perturbar o momento de Kaoru, Kenshin meneou positivamente.

Repentinamente e sem avisou algum, a terra embaixo de Kenshin balançou de forma vertiginosa.

O ruivo pode escutar os suspiros de surpresa tanto de Kaoru quanto de Yahiko.

Seu reflexo afiados por anos de lutas de espadas, o fez alcançar o balcão antes de atingir o chão.

Copos e tigelas começaram a cair das prateleiras, quebrando-se em pedaços no chão.

A tremedeira da terra parou tão rápido quanto começou.

Abraçado ao balcão, Kenshin olhou para Yahiko, que apenas acenou assegurando que estava bem. O garoto estava sentado no chão, não tinha mais para onde cair. Apenas um pequeno corte na testa por causa de um copo que tinha colidido contra sua cabeça.

"Estou bem" O garoto disse, levando a mão para a testa, verificando os vestígios de sangue que escorriam do ferimento.

Um pensamento atingiu Kenshin de forma alarmante. "KAORU DONO"

" Kaoru!" O ruivo repetiu, levantando-se rapidamente para a direção da porta que dava acesso ao quintal.

Kaoru não estava na varanda.

Ao invés disso, Kaoru estava deitada na grama.

Com um pulo, Kenshin imediatamente estava do lado dela, o ruivo sentiu um certo alivio quando percebeu que ela se levantava por conta próprio.

"Estou bem Kenshin!" Kaoru assobiou quando sua mão encostou nas costelas sensíveis.

Não satisfeito, Kenshin a pegou no colo com agilidade, depois deixou que os pé dela tocassem o chão, colocando-a em posição vertical.

Kaoru oscilou e agarrou o braço do ruivo como apoio.

"Um terremoto?" Ela perguntou tentando disfaçar a dor.

Suspeitando, Kenshin acenou positivamente. "Hai!"

"Todos estão bem? Yahiko?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Sim, acredito que sim. Yahiko sofreu um pequeno corte na testa. Mas é um garoto durão, não foi nada." Kenshin notou o modo como ela estava pressionando as costelas e se preocupou. .

"Tem certeza que a senhorita está bem?"

Teimosa, Kaoru meneou a cabeça. Para provar, tirou as duas mãos do tórax e as balançou no ar.

Kenshin fingiu que acreditou.

"Vamos ter certeza de que nada está danificado na casa e no dojo?" Kaoru se afastou de Kenshin e caminhou pelo engawa , analisando a estrutura da varanda procurando por rachaduras. "Esse foi um tremor pequeno não é Kenshin? Acredite se quiser, eu nunca estive em um terremoto antes."

Kenshin respondeu, ainda observando os movimentos de Kaoru "Sim foi!"

A morena entrou na cozinha e Kenshin a seguiu. "Na verdade foi um bem pequeno. Este servo testemunhou um terremoto pior muitos anos atrás... Senhorita Kaoru, vamos até a clinica do Doutor Gensai e a senhorita Megumi para ver se eles precisam de alguma ajuda?"

 _... E checar essas costelas..._ Kenshin incluiu mentalmente.

"Sim, claro!"

Kaoru olhou para Yahiko pegando os copos e tigelas espalhados no chão e os colocando sobre a mesa, o corte na testa do garoto a deixou preocupada. "Yahiko você está bem?"

O garoto, um pouco assustado, pois também era seu primeiro terremoto, permitiu que os dedos finos de Kaoru tocassem o machucado. Mas valente não se deu por vencido.

"Claro que estou bem Busu, é um corte ridiculo de nada... Você dois deveriam ir para a clinica para ver se eles precisam de ajuda." Yahiko apontou para porta.

"Ok...ok!" Kaoru se surpreendeu com o modo como Yahiko estava prestativo, voluntariamente recolhendo os copos e pratos.

Ela saiu na direção do corredor que dava acesso aos outros cômodos da casa, verificando possíveis danos a estrutura.

O sorriso de Yahiko se apagou quando ficou sozinho com Kenshin na cozinha.

"Ela está escondendo que as costelas estão bem machucadas. Por favor Kenshin, leve a Busu até a Megumi… Eu cuido das coisas por aqui…"

"Sim, a senhorita Kaoru está disfarçando!" Kenshin colocou a mão no ombro do garoto e apertou gentilmente, surpreendendo-se pela enésima vez com a maturidade dessa criança. "Obrigado Yahiko, Este servo agradece muito."

"Sem problemas..." Yahiko foi atrás de uma vassoura e pá.

^^X

A caminhada lhes permitiu ver a extensão dos danos à cidade. Para alivio dos japoneses, pessoas assustadas e artesanatos quebrados foram os danos dessa vez. As edificações na era Meiji eram bem mais resistentes e não sucumbiram a um abalo sísmico tão pequeno.

No entanto Kenshin se preocupou com os vilarejos e as pessoas em condição social desfavorável que poderiam passar por dificuldades. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao chegar na clinica Oguni.

"Bom tarde doutor Genzai." Kaoru sorriu e se curvou.

A reverencia não durou mais que dois segundos, a jovem mordiscou o lábio para evitar ofegar por causa da dor nas costelas. A morena esperava que ninguém notasse.

Foi inútil...

"Suas costelas?" Doutor Gensai enxugou as mãos molhadas no avental.

Kaoru respondeu com um sorriso. "Ah...Tudo bem... Como estão todos? Onde está Megumi?"

O idoso sorriu. As meninas estavam na casa do vizinho junto com outras crianças, e Megumi estava com Sanosuke ajudando moradores do subúrbio

Aparentemente uma das casas, que já estava caindo aos pedaços, desmoronou, e deixou alguns feridos.

"Megumi estará de volta em breve, enquanto isso, me deixe olhar essas costelas Kaoru-chan..." O médico disse preocupado.

"Quando o terremoto começou Kaoru dono estava na varanda e foi jogada para o quintal!" Kenshin começou, mas parou quando Kaoru lhe ofereceu um olhar mortal.

Genzai sorriu para si mesmo... _Esses dois são maravilhoso juntos... Se ao menos..._ O médico parou com suas ideias românticas, e se lembrou de que tinha uma paciente esperando.

"Por favor Kaoru..." O idoso dirigiu Kaoru para a sala de exame.

Ele expulsou Kenshin para a direção da sala de espera.

"Oro?!"

"Vamos demorar uns minutos, espere aqui." O médico sorriu para Kenshin e deslizou a porta, fechando-a.

Sem ter o que fazer, Kenshin ficou plantado no meio da sala de espera. _...Ao menos Kaoru está sendo socorrida..._

Passados alguns minutos, a porta da frente se abriu revelando Sanosuke e Megumi.

"Oi, Kenshin tá tudo bem no dojo?" Sanosuke estava na frente, Megumi logo atrás.

"Megumi dono, Sanosuke..." Kenshin acenou e sorriu para os amigos. "Sim, Yahiko sofreu um pequeno corte na cabeça, mas acho que nem vai formar um calombo... Talvez Kaoru dono tenha machucado novamente as costas ao cair..."

"Ai ai Jou-chan! Essas costelas estão parecendo minha mão, machuca toda hora!"

"Uhf, a diferença é que você machuca de proposito nee? Crista de Galo!" E Megumi sempre tinha que consertar...

Kenshin já estava acostumado com a troca de carinhos entre os amigos.

"Como estão as coisas na cidade? Ouvi que houveram problemas no subúrbio?" Kenshin tirou sua espada da cintura e se sentou em um dos bancos, colocando-a ao seu lado.

Sanosuke se juntou a ele.

Megumi permaneceu em pé. "Algumas construções já estavam condenadas, o tremor pequeno foi o bastante. Sanosuke tirou várias pessoas dos escombros. Por sorte, ninguém se feriu gravemente, eu já cuidei de todos!".

A médica sorriu, e Sano correspondeu da mesma forma, por incrível que parece de forma pacífica. Eles formavam um bom time afinal das contas.

Minutos depois a porta finalmente deslizou revelando Kaoru e Doutor Genzai.

Imediatamente Kenshin começou a se levantar, mas Kaoru estendeu a mão para que ele continuasse sentado, pois ela mesma desejava se sentar.

Kenshin abriu a boca para começar com suas perguntas, mas Kaoru antecipou. "Estou bem Kenshin, Doutor Genzai acabou de confirmar." A morena olhou para o idoso implorando para que atestasse sua declaração.

O médico não seria complacente e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu acho que os ossos da costelas ficarão bem SE você manter os movimentos no mínimo. Nada de aventuras...Sua queda colocou muita pressão nos ossos que já estavam machucados, eu acredito que dessa vez ocorreu uma fratura incompleta sim. É pequena, mas existe, portanto mantenha-se o mais quieta possível Kaoru Kamiya."

Doutor Genzai pausou, olhou para Kenshin e disse algo que faria Kaoru entrar em desespero. "Eu te coloco encarregado de cuidar disso Kenshin... As costelas de Kaoru-chan está sob sua responsabilidade"

 _...Desse jeito ela vai comportar..._

Se tratando em vigiar a saúde da morena, ninguém poderia ser mais competente que Himura Battousai. O médico até sentiu pena da morena.

"Este servo cuidara disso..." Kenshin ofereceu um olhar firme que Kaoru ainda não conhecia.

Resignada, a jovem shihandai abaixou a cabeça. "Ah não..."

Se ontem Kenshin foi sua sombra, de agora em diante ele seria sua roupa...

 _...Hmmm, que pensamento..._ A morena pensou perversamente, talvez tanta proximidade não fosse tão ruim. Kaoru sorriu, ela provavelmente tinha o rosto ruborizado...

Uma batida forte na porta interrompeu suas agradáveis reflexões.

Kenshin rapidamente ficou em pé, mas Megumi estendeu a mão, parando-o. "Provavelmente é apenas um paciente".

Megumi chegou até a porta rapidamente, deslizando-a.

A pessoa foi interrompida no meio da próxima batida. Ele era um homem alto, quase sessenta anos. E segurava um menino pequeno em seus braços.

O homem exclamou com um forte sotaque. "Você é médica?" Exacerbado, o senhor entrou na clinica.

Megumi assentiu. "Eu sou." A médica estendeu as mãos para o menino. "Aqui, entregue-me a criança por favor."

O homem entregou-lhe a criança e o virou-se para os quartos onde estava a enfermaria.

"O que aconteceu?" Megumi olhou para o homem rapidamente que a seguia pelo corredor da clinica até a sala de atendimento.

"Alguns cerâmica se soltaram durante o terremoto e caíram na cabeça dele. Disseram-me que esta é a clinica mais próxima."

O homem esfregou as palmas das mãos nervosamente e olhou em volta, notando pela primeira vez que ele e Megumi não estavam sozinhos dentro daquela clinica.

O senhor olhou novamente para Megumi e preocupado mordeu o lábio. "Será que ele vai ficar bem?"

Megumi colocou a criança em um futon. A médica examinou a cabeça com cuidado, e sorriu tirando o cabelo marrom arredio de frente da testa. "Sim, ele vai ficar bem. Por favor, espere com meus amigos lá fora enquanto eu faço curativo e lhe medico." Megumi falou com calma, tranquilizando o homem.

A médica apontou para a porta e mostrou-lhe a sala de espera.

O senhor caminhou nervosamente até a sala de espera, seus grandes olhos castanhos olhando para tudo. Ele se endireitou um pouco quando chegou perto de Kenshin e Kaoru, em seguida, fez uma reverência.

"Boa tarde." Ele cumprimentou, acenando com a cabeça.

Kaoru levantou-se e se curvou e Kenshin fez o mesmo. Sano não se moveu, mas ele fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

O homem visivelmente relaxou.

"Boa tarde." Kaoru gentilmente gesticulou para que ele se sentasse.

O senhor obedeceu, tirou um lenço do bolso para enxugar a testa.

Kaoru ficou preocupada. "Seu filho vai ficar bem?" Seus olhos azuis escuros brilhando com receio.

Com alivio, o homem acenou com a cabeça. "Sim parece que sim, mas ele é meu sobrinho."

Kaoru ficou ligeiramente constrangida com o erro. "Oh, perdão!"

"Oh Não. Tudo bem, é uma suposição honesta na verdade." Ele cuidadosamente dobrou o lenço e guardou.

O homem estendeu a mão.

"Sou Liberman Tom."

Kenshin segurou a mão trêmula dele; o ruivo não podia deixar de sorrir com pausa que o estrangeiro tomou, obviamente ele inverteu o nome e sobrenome para soar como um japonês.

O homem olhou para Kenshin "Eu disse algo errado?"

o ruivo fechou os olhos e apenas sorriu para o estrangeiro... "Não, mas é gentil da sua parte falar assim. Este servo se chama Himura Kenshin. Esta é Kamiya Kaoru." Ele apontou para ela e shihandai sorriu.

"E Sagara Sanosuke." Sano provavelmente estava com muita fome, sua feição não era a das melhores, o lutador assentiu com a cabeça novamente.

Kenshin queria que Sanosuke dissesse alguma coisa, o pobre homem provavelmente estava preocupado que Sano fosse comê-lo vivo ou algo assim.

"Você veio da Inglaterra?" Kenshin perguntou educadamente.

O homem balançou a cabeça.

"Quase... A língua é a mesma de qualquer maneira. Eu sou americano. Minha irmã teve que fazer uma viagem distante e então eu tive que cuidar de seu filho, mas precisei me encontrar com um colega que está hospedado aqui em Tóquio. Então trouxe Steven comigo. "

Tom fez uma pausa olhando em volta como se houvesse um intruso escutando a conversa, ele não queria causar panico em ninguém. Satisfeito que não havia, ele se inclinou para frente colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa da sala de espera, com as mãos gesticulando no ar. "Diga-me, este terremoto... Ocorreu outro como este recentemente?"

Kaoru balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Vivi minha vida toda aqui e nunca me senti um, mas Kenshin esteve por todo Japão, então suponho que tenha alguma historia envolvendo terremotos para contar." Ela fez uma pausa olhando para Sano, tentando fazê-lo falar.

"E você Sano?"

"Não." Foi a resposta seca do ex lutador de rua.

Kaoru olhou feio para Sanosuke, Sano estava tão malcriado.

Ela se voltou para o estrangeiro.

"Por quê? O senhor sabe alguma coisa sobre terremotos?" Kaoru perguntou curiosa.

O homem acenou com a cabeça.

"Na verdade, eu estudo essas coisas. Sou um homem da ciência. Minha faculdade está realizando um estudo sobre este fenômeno. Parece que o Japão e Califórnia têm terremotos regularmente, bem como os outros países em torno do Oceano Pacífico. Estamos tentando ver se existe uma correlação. O último terremoto nesta área foi gravado há 22 anos ". O homem se inclinou para trás como se estivesse pensando.

Kenshin estava curioso para saber onde a pergunta original do homem os levaria.

Sanosuke finalmente se pronunciou. "Por que a preocupação com terremotos? Esse foi bem pequeno e já acabou, e como você diz, terremotos nesta região do mundo são frequentes!"

"A teoria é que os terremotos são causados por pressão sob o solo. Em certas partes do mundo, a pressão é maior. Nós não sabemos o motivo disso, é o que estudamos atualmente. A crença de que dois desses locais de excesso de pressão são respectivamente o Japão e a Califórnia. A Califórnia tem pequenos terremotos frequentemente, aliviando, assim uma grande pressão. A única coisa que tem me preocupado aqui no Japão, é que, se a pressão não foi aliviada como na Califórnia, um terremoto muito maior pode acontecer aqui em pouco tempo... O ideal é que aconteçam outros tremores pequenos nas próximas horas...Melhor do que acontecer um terremoto devastador de uma vez só."

Sano cruzou os braços e olhou para o homem.

"Então, isso quer dizer que esta manhã foi apenas como aquele sentimento que você tem pouco antes que seu estômago vomite toda a comida para fora?"

"Ughh! Sano..." Kaoru reclamou e fez cara de nojo.

Para a surpresa de todo, o homem gargalhou.

Sano olhou espantado, pois não tinha assustado o cientista com sua falta de modos.

"Suponho que é uma maneira de encarar a situação. Gostaria de sugerir ..."

O cientista fez uma pausa conforme Megumi adentrava no ambiente, o menino segurava a mão dela. Apesar da cabeça enfaixada, a criança tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Steven!" Tom exclamou estendendo as mãos. O menino veio correndo e pulou para o abraço. Eles começaram a conversar em inglês.

Kenshin entendeu apenas algumas palavras, Kaoru entendeu menos, Sano não tinha a menor ideia de que "raios" eles estavam falando.

O garoto balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, mas parou quando percebeu que isso doía.

"Uma pancada na cabeça sempre requer maior atenção...Durante as próximas 24 horas vamos observar atentamente como nosso pequeno Steven vai se comportar..." Megumi declarou.

A criança sentou-se no colo do tio e adormeceu depois de um tempo.

Megumi sorriu e se inclinou contra a parede, era um bom menino.

"O analgésico que eu lhe dei vai fazê-lo um pouco sonolento, mas vai aliviar a dor. Não se preocupe! Steven vai ficar como novo em alguns dias."

"Muito obrigado doutora. Gostaria de acertar os honorários médicos antes de ir!" Ele levantou, carregando o menino em seu colo.

"Ah, claro, com o doutor Gensai...!" Megumi apontou para a outra sala onde o dono da clinica estava.

Tom inclinou-se ligeiramente para os outros.

"Foi bom conhecer todos vocês. Como eu estava dizendo tenham cuidado, apenas estejam preparados para outros tremores."

Kenshin e Kaoru se levantaram e curvaram Kaoru com certa dificuldade.

Sano acenou com a cabeça, e franziu os lábios antes de um sorriso convencido.

O cientista se dirigiu para a sala do doutor Gensai, e podiam-se ouvir as bordas da conversa sobre pagamento.

Assim que o senhor Tom partiu, Kaoru atravessou a sala em passos rápidos e puxou com força os cabelos de Sanosuke.

"Oi, Jou-Chan que foi isso ?!"

"Baka! Você foi tão mau com ele!" Kaoru reclamou com Sanosuke, arrancando a badana vermelha da cabeça do ex lutador. "Ele está em um país estrangeiro, com um ente querido ferido, em uma sala cheia de estranhos, a última coisa que ele precisava era você olhando para ele como quem soca-lo! Você é tão mau Sano!"

Kaoru olhou para Sanosuke, indignada.

Sano se inclinou sobre Kaoru, usando sua altura como vantagem. O ex lutador estava prestes a reclamar de volta quando Megumi resolveu intervir e alcançou uma pequena caixa negra e brilhante. "Duas crianças..."

"Sano está mal-humorado desde esta cedo... acalma-se." Megumi falou como se estivesse conversando com uma criança chorona.

O que fez Sano ainda mais furioso.

"Eu tenho o direito de estar mal-humorado! Estou passando fome aqui..." Sanosuke bateu o pé e olhou para Megumi.

Kaoru balançou a cabeça. "Ele acordou do lado errado da cama hoje de manhã."

A shihandai se virou para Kenshin que sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Sanosuke continuou com suas reclamações.

"Eu acordei com a casa caindo em minha cabeça! Estou sem comer, e ainda sou chamado de grosseiro e mal-humorado!"

Sanosuke cruzou os braços e fez bico magoado. 'humph'

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

Bravo, Sanosuke pulou para fora da clínica.

"Ah Cabeça de Galo, volta aqui... Espera! Eu tenho comida..." Megumi sorriu e começou a segui-lo, mas o ex lutador já estava longe.

A médica parou e voltou-se para Kenshin e Kaoru.

"Por que vocês dois não voltam para o dojo? Eu vou falar com ele e, em seguida, nos encontramos lá. Eu vou passar no mercado e pegar os ingredientes para fazer uma refeição deliciosa. Que tal?" Megumi sorriu e partiu atrás de Sano.

Kaoru sorriu.

"Eles são tão engraçados juntos, sempre brigando. Mas eu acho que eles se gostam..." Ela piscou para o ruivo e Kenshin riu, gentilmente o espadachim a tomou pelo cotovelo e a guiou para fora da clinica.

"Isso seria interessante, não seria?" Kenshin perguntou.

Kaoru assentiu com a cabeça. "Muito interessante..."

 _...Exatamente como você e eu..._

^^x

Lado a lado, os dois caminharam pelas ruas de Tóquio, observando a agitação dos negócios reabrindo após o terremoto, bem como os agitados vendedores ambulantes oferecendo todos os tipos de bens úteis.

Kenshin se surpreendeu ao escutar um ruído peculiar. O ruivo olhou para Kaoru que corou.

"Desculpe Kenshin, estou sem café da manhã ou almoço. Foi o meu estômago que fez esse barulho." Ela confessou baixinho.

"Este servo acha melhor passar no Akabeko, até Megumi dono preparar a refeição vai demorar... A senhorita não deveria ficar tanto tempo sem comer..." Kenshin sorriu calorosamente e conduziu-a em direção do restaurante.

Derrotada Kaoru concordou.

"Melhor, antes que meu estômago assuste alguém... Podemos levar algum aperitivo para Yahiko, o garoto provavelmente também está sem comer..."

Eles entraram no Akabeko agitado e foram sentando.

Kenshin solicitou um pouco de sopa e chá, os olhos do ruivo observaram atentamente enquanto Kaoru dedilhava suas costelas.

 _...Agora está doendo bastante... Não que ela vá admitir em voz alta..._

Kaoru agora lembrava que nunca chegou a perguntar a Sanosuke o que tinha acontecido com o homem que a machucou em primeiro lugar. _... O que será que Sano fez com eles?..._

Kenshin notou que agora Kaoru segurava suas costelas com a palma da mão e sentiu-se culpado novamente.

Yahiko foi a pessoa que o avisou sobre a confusão. Kenshin estava poucos quarteirões a frente comprando Tofu, quando Yahiko colidiu com ele, ofegante.O garoto avisou que Kaoru estava metida em uma briga e precisava de ajuda.

No momento que Kenshin chegou, Kaoru estava no chão, agarrando a lateral do corpo com força.

Kenshin não queria pensar sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se Sanosuke não tivesse por perto. O homem bêbado tinha perdido a noção.

O ruivo estava tão absorto nas memorias do dia anterior que nem sequer percebeu Kaoru chamando seu nome. "Kenshin? Está me ouvindo?"

"Oro! Oh sim? Perdoe-me Kaoru dono...O que disse?" O ruivo olhou para ela, pronto para lhe dar toda sua atenção.

"Eu estava pensando sobre o que o Senhor Liberman disse. Você acha que um terremoto maior vai acontecer se a pressão debaixo da terra não for liberada?" Kaoru se inclinou para frente colocando os cotovelos sobre a pequena mesa esperando que Kenshin respondesse.

O ruivo encostou-se à parede do restaurante. Ele olhou para ela por um tempo, antes de responder.

"Este servo não vê razão para não acreditar no senhor Liberman. Devemos levar sua advertência a sério Kaoru dono. Talvez devêssemos ter alguns suprimentos armazenados, e água também...no caso de um grande terremoto acontecer." Kenshin se inclinou para a frente quando Tae veio com sua refeição. "Obrigado Tae-dono. Ainda bem que o Akabeko não foi afetado pelo terremoto!"

A jovem escutou parte dos conselhos de Kenshin "Ahh sim, apenas algumas tigelas fora do lugar...Mas sabe que eu já estava pensando nisso! E se acontecer outro maior? Talvez nós devêssemos guardar o estoque do restaurante em lugar mais seguro!"

"Tae...Precisamos de mais arroz..."

"Oh, um minuto por favor!" Tae sorriu para o cliente, e disse rapidamente para Kaoru. "Eu vou deixar outra sopa preparada antes de vocês partirem, por Yahiko fazer uma refeição quente." Ela correu para atender os pedidos.

"Itadakimasu!" Kaoru atacou a refeição com seus voracidade de costume, terremotos e costelas esquecidas.

Kenshin sorriu, feliz por ter sua Kaoru de volta ao seu modo habitual.

Ele tomou um gole de sopa, comparativamente silencioso se comparado com o sugar faminto de Kaoru. Mas Kenshin não se importava com o barulho, pelo contrario, foram tantos anos comendo sozinho, que agora qualquer som durante uma refeição era apreciado.

Quando Kenshin e Kaoru terminaram a sopa, Tae trouxe mais uma tigela fumegante com uma tampa por cima.

"Não se preocupe Kaoru-chan. Você pode trazer de volta a tigela da próxima vez que vier para o centro."

Kaoru lhe pagou e Tae inclinou a cabeça agradecida.

"Obrigado Tae-san, trarei de volta com certeza." Kaoru sorriu para a mulher e acenou sorridente.

Kaoru e Kenshin deixaram o restaurante. O ruivo carregando cuidadosamente a tigela de sopa de Yahiko envolta em um pano de prato. "Melhor voltarmos rápido para casa!"

A morena concordou.

"Ahh... estou satisfeita agora! E pensar que Megumi prometeu preparar mais alguma coisa..."

"Hai!" Kenshin estendeu sua mão livre para Kaoru, a fim de apoia-la durante a caminhada de volta para casa.

Foram poucos passos, e imediatamente os dois foram arrebatados por uma voz frenética de criança, o garoto corria tanto que quase os derrubou.

O menino correu pela rua mais um pouco, até parar na frente de um estabelecimento vizinho ao Akabeko, uma cozinheira idosa saiu para ver o que o garoto queria.

Kenshin e Kaoru caminharam na direção da criança para ver o que estava errado.

A cozinheira ajoelhou-se, colocou as mãos nos ombros do menino, e tentou acalmar o suficiente para entender o que ele estava dizendo.

O menino, por volta de sete ou oito anos, estava coberto de sujeira; suas roupas estavam esfarrapadas e rasgadas. Suas mãos e joelhos estavam cobertos de arranhões e ele estava respirando com dificuldade.

"Vovó, por favor, você tem que ajudar!" O menino gritou, sua respiração irregular. "Por favor Bachan!"

Ele estava praticamente pulando para cima e para baixo sem conseguir exteriorar sua agonia.

A senhora assentiu com a cabeça. "Shh, apenas me diga o que está errado." Ela esfregou as mãos enrugadas para cima e para baixo nos braços do menino tentando acalmá-lo.

O garoto respirou fundo e explicou.

"Mamãe e eu estávamos nas colinas está manhã, em uma cavernas à procura de cogumelos, quando a terra começou a tremer. Rochas começaram a cair e mamãe ficou presa. Ela me disse para vir até a cidade e obter ajuda, mas a velha ponte se rompeu. Eu tive que vir pelo caminho mais longo."

O garoto voltou a implorar saltando para cima e para baixo novamente.

"Por favor, você tem que ajudar!" Os olhos do menino lacrimejando.

A cozinheira se levantou freneticamente, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra uma mão em seu ombro a impediu.

A senhora se surpreendeu com o homem ruivo, baixinho e com uma cicatriz em forma de x em seu rosto ao seu lado.

"Não se preocupe, este servo vai ajudar." Kenshin olhou para Tae, que ao escutar toda a comoção na rua saiu do Akabeko e parou ao lado de Kaoru.

"Por favor Tae dono. Alerte Megumi e Sanosuke, peça para eles venham para... " Kenshin olhou para o menino. "Onde está sua mãe, você se lembra onde fica essa caverna?"

Incerto, o garoto balançou a cabeça . Então seu rosto se iluminou com a lembrança

"A caverna que brilha!" O menino encolheu os ombros, e exclamou como se isso explicasse tudo."É uma caverna nas colinas que...brilha!"

"Oro!"

Kenshin falou bem baixinho... _Isso será mais difícil do que pensei..._

De repente, uma mão feminina agarrou sua mão.

Era Kaoru. "Vamos Kenshin!"

Antes que Kenshin pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Kaoru o puxou pela rua com rapidez.

"Kaoru dono... Espere, este servo ainda não sabe exatamente onde a mãe do garoto está!"

"Eu sei. Agora ande mais depressa Kenshin, ela pode estar machucada!" A voz da shihandai era decidida, insistente e urgente.

Kenshin notou o olhar de Kaoru. Aquele olhar determinado que o ruivo admirava tanto.

Mas Kenshin tinha feito uma promessa para o doutor Gensai, e deixar Kaoru correr na floresta e salvar pessoas de deslizamentos em cavernas, provavelmente era a coisa exata que o médico disse sobre "aventuras".

"Kaoru dono, espere! Apenas me diga, não vou deixar você se envolver nisso com essas costelas. Este servo disse ao médico que .." Ele foi interrompido ser um ruído estranho vindo dos lábios da mulher, e os olhos azuis brilhando com determinação.

Aquilo soou quase como um rosnado.

"Droga, não temos tempo para isso Kenshin! Aquela mulher pode estar morrendo e você está protestando por causa de duas costelas estúpidos? Eu acho que você deveria rever suas prioridades!"

"Kaoru dono..."

"Kenshin eu conheço essa colina brilhante desde os seis anos de idade. Provavelmente eu sou a única pessoa que sabe exatamente do que esse garotinho está falando... Agora você vem ou não? " Kaoru olhou para Kenshin, seus olhos azuis brilhavam tanto com determinada quanto com suplicante.

Kenshin suspirou, quando Kaoru lhe dava aquele olhar, o ruivo sabia que não tinha escolha a não ser se render.

"Tudo bem, mas uma vez que você mostrar para este servo onde fica, a senhorita devera ficar para trás! De acordo?" Kenshin tinha que fazer parecer que ele ainda era o dono da situação.

Ou então Sano continuaria zombando eternamente. Algo como Kaoru ser a chefe e dominar o Battousai. Mais do que isso, Kenshin precisava saber que Kaoru estaria segura acima de qualquer coisa.

"Tudo bem Kenshin, é justo, agora vamos."

Ela partiu em corrida rápida, na medida do possível, consciente da distância que teriam que atravessar.

Kenshin acompanhava seu ritmo, não perguntando, provavelmente, entendendo que ela estava sentindo dor nas costelas, mas não queria admitir.

A corrida levou quase uma hora. Realmente a ponte que teria feito a viagem durar apenas quinze minutos tinha desmoronado no rio e os dois foram obrigados a tomar o caminho mais longo como disse o garotinho.

Esse caminho não tinha sido utilizado em um tempo e mato estava alto e cheio de perigos como aranhas e cobras.

O lado cortante da sakabattou de Kenshin provou ser útil como elemento dissuasor de arbustos.

Eles correram em silêncio na maior parte do tempo; preocupados com a mulher presa na caverna. Eventualmente, a curiosidade de Kenshin foi mais forte.

O ruivo virou-se para ela. "Como a senhorita sabe sobre a caverna?"

Kaoru sorriu enquanto entrava pelo buraco que Kenshin tinha acabado de fazer na mata, ao se abaixar a morena sentiu dor no tórax, mas disfarçou. O menino teve sorte; ele era tão pequeno que foi capaz de correr por debaixo da maior parte das folhagens.

A morena não costumava compartilhar suas memorias com Kenshin. Ele nunca pareceu interessado em se aprofundar na infância da shihandai, talvez temesse que Kaoru se entristecesse com as lembranças.

"Quando eu era uma garotinha, eu e a mamãe íamos até a caverna pegar cogumelos. A mesma coisa que esse menino e sua mãe. Uma das cavernas, a maior delas, foi sempre minha favorita. Ela tem um diferencial ".

"A caverna brilha?" Kenshin perguntou, tirando várias folhas secas presas no cabelo dela.

O rabo de cavalo alto de Kaoru balançou quando ela acelerou o passo. Felizmente não vestia um quimono naquele dia. Com gi e hakama foi capaz de se mover tão facilmente quanto Kenshin, apesar do machucado.

"Sim a caverna brilha. No lado oposto da caverna onde é muito escuro, alguns cogumelos brilham, o que faz parecer que toda a caverna está brilhando. Para uma criança, é uma experiência interessante. Minha mãe sempre ria da minha admiração por uma coisa tão simples. Eu nunca vou esquecer do riso da mamãe.. "

A voz de Kaoru foi sumindo, perdida em suas memorias.

Esse era o motivo de Kenshin não perguntar sobre o passado...

"Senhorita Kaoru..."

Kaoru quebrou um galho, estalando-o entre seus dedos.

Decidindo que era a hora e lugar errados para conversar, Kenshin decidiu não dizer mais nada.

De repente eles entraram em uma clareira sem árvores e o sol se intensificou.

Kaoru suspirou de alívio.

"Chegamos. Esta é a parte de trás das colinas onde as cavernas estão. Nós precisamos descer a colina... A ponte teria que nós deixar do lado contrario, bem na entrada da caverna, mas como contornamos o rio, acabamos na parte traseira. Um lado é muito íngreme, mas do outro lado é possível caminhar, vamos para lá. "

Mesmo do lado menos íngreme era possível escorregar e se machucar pra valer. Durante o trajeto o coração de Kenshin saltou para a garganta várias vezes, pois Kaoru perdeu o equilíbrio e quase tropeçou ribanceira abaixo.

"Se este é o lado bom, este servo não quer ver o lado íngreme".

"Nem me fale Kenshin, eu tenho pavor de altura, mas a vida de uma pessoa está em risco, não é hora de pensar na altura agora..."

Para o alívio de ambos, eles finalmente chegaram a entrada da caverna sem incidentes graves, apenas pequenos escorregões.

Sem uma palavra, Kaoru se moveu para a extremidade das muitas entradas das cavernas. Era uma grande abertura, obscurecida por uma grande pedra que escondia o caminho de entrada.

Kaoru começou a entrar na caverna dentro, mas Kenshin colocou a mão no ombro dela.

"Nós fizemos um acordo, a senhorita Kaoru está cansada e ainda pode haver alguma rocha solta lá dentro." Kenshin olhou para Kaoru seriamente, o rosto da morena ficou um pouco cabisbaixo, mas ela balançou a cabeça obedecendo ao acordo.

"Tudo bem Kenshin, apressasse e veja onde esta essa senhora, me chame se precisar. Vou ficar aqui fora e esperar por Sano e Megumi, eles devem estar vindo atrás de nós, ainda mais com a trilha que você fez na floresta."

Estranhamente obediente Kaoru sentou-se em uma rocha recuperando o fôlego, a dor nas costelas vinha crescendo desde o começo do trajeto, ela já não podia mais ignorar.

Preocupado, Kenshin desapareceu rapidamente para dentro da caverna, o ruivo queria resolver logo isso e levar Kaoru de volta para casa.

Recostando-se contra a pedra, Kaoru fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ela realmente precisava de um remédio para dor, mas tudo que restava a fazer agora era esperar.

Os olhos de Kenshin se ajustaram aos níveis mais baixos de iluminação. O ruivo só agora percebeu que em toda sua pressa para chegar lá, nunca perguntou o nome da mulher.

"Olá? Senhora!" Kenshin gritou, olhando em sua volta para qualquer grande amontoado de pedras caídas.

Fez um grande esforço, colocando toda sua audição em busca de uma resposta, Kenshin quase sorriu quando ouviu um som.

Era fraco, no entanto parecia perto.

"Por aqui!" A voz feminina o chamou e Kenshin seguiu-o para um pequeno canto da caverna principal.

A mulher, na casa dos trinta anos, tinha as pernas presas sob uma grande rocha.

O ruivo ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e examinou a situação. Balançando a cabeça, em seguida Kenshin ficou de pé.

"Este servo vai tirar a senhora dai, mas preciso que você fique tranquila e parada, tudo bem?" O ruivo olhou para mulher com firmeza e ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Kenshin sabia que poderia cortar a rocha com a sakabattou, se acertasse a pedra no ângulo certo. A sua espada nunca tinha cortado uma rocha com essa antes.

O espadachim desembainhou a espada, ele começou a levantá-lo sobre sua cabeça... Foi quando a terra tremeu sob os pés de Kenshin tirando-lhe o equilíbrio, derrubando-o no chão.

 _...Este deve ser o tremor que o senhor Liberman estava falando!..._

O tremor seguinte foi muito mais violento e rochas tinham começaram a despencar cair novamente. "Oh Deus!"

Em seguida, uma realização bateu em Kenshin. Kaoru entraria na caverna procurando por ele, e a caverna estava desmoronando!

Kenshin gritou, na esperança de mantê-la fora da caverna. "Kaoru Dono! Não ent .." Kenshin parou no meio da palavra pois uma rocha enorme partir tinha sido desalojado do teto e caia sobre ele e a mulher presa.

Antes de perder a consciência Kenshin percebeu seu erro.

Kaoru está vindo!

Tudo o que ela ouviu foi Kenshin chamando por ela.

Kaoru havia sido jogado para longe da rocha onde estava sentada 'de novo' quando o tremor começou.

A morena aterrissando com força de costas, ouviu a costela quebrar completamente desta vez.

 _...OHH...Será que os deuses me odeiam?..._

Ofegando de dor que Kaoru tentou ficar de pé, apesar da dor horrível e da terra chacoalhando embaixo dos seus pés. "Oh isso sim é um terremoto!"

. _..Dessa vez Kenshin vai ficar uma fera!..._

Em seguida, imediatamente Kaoru se lembrou, Kenshin estava dentro da caverna, o lugar mais perigoso possível para se estar durante um terremoto.

"Kenshin!" A morena gritou.

"Kaoru dono...!"

A voz masculina flutuou para fora da caverna, fraca e suave, quase inaudível com todo o barulho do mundo chacoalhando ao redor deles.

Esquecendo-se de tudo, e usando o equilíbrio que não tinha, Kaoru correu para dentro da caverna.

Rochas foram caindo e pedaços afiados de pedra choviam da parte de superior da caverna machucando sua pele, mas ela não se importava.

De repente, Kaoru o viu. "KENSHIN!"

O cabelo vermelho amontoado ao redor de Kenshin, seu corpo jazia imóvel, inconsciente.

O peso horrível de uma rocha a enviou ao chão, bem como, o som de "crack" que explodiu em seus ouvidos.

O mundo de Kaoru agora não era nada além de rochas e pedras caindo e agitação horrível da terra se movendo embaixo do seu corpo.

Não, ela se corrigiu, seu mundo eram rochas caindo, agitação da terra e Kenshin inconsciente...

Kaoru olhou para cima, para o teto da caverna, uma rocha grande estava prestes a se deslocar e cair sobre o ruivo e a morena sabia que havia apenas uma chance.

Ela não podia movê-lo, Kenshin era muito pesado e as costelas quebradas não permitiriam o movimento. "Kenshin! KENSHIN!"

Orando a qualquer Deus que pudesse ouvir, Kaoru jogou seu corpo em cima de Kenshin, na esperança de fornecer qualquer proteção a ele.

O mundo de Kaoru finalmente desapareceu em uma nuvem de pura de dor.

^^x

...dor...

As ondas de sofrimento em sua cabeça latejante foram as primeiras coisas que ele sentiu.

Uma dor aguda que parecia permear todo o seu crânio foi o suficiente para trazê-lo de volta a consciência.

Para acompanhar a cabeça, seu peito enviou uma dor aguda quando ele se moveu.

Kenshin mexeu os dedos, primeiro um, depois o outro, e assim por diante. Verificando-os.

Em seguida, mudou para as pernas, primeiro à direita, e depois à esquerda. Novamente dor.

O ruivo testou novamente, procurando a fonte da dor.

A fonte era seu tornozelo, parecia uma entorse.

Kenshin sentiu-se aliviado de certa forma; ele já teve dores muito piores.

O ruivo tentou se acalmar, lembrando exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Onde estava e o que estava fazendo...

Seu cérebro atordoado começou a enviar-lhe algumas respostas.

* Caverna, resgatar a mãe do garotinho, um outro terremoto, desmoronamento, e Kaoru dono! *

A calma se foi, e ele entrou em pânico, lembrando-se de sua última ação. Acidentalmente Kenshin a chamou para dentro da caverna. Onde era mais provável que sua linda shihandai terminasse esmagada.

"Kaoru!"

Agitado, Kenshin começou a se mover, tornando-se mais consciente do peso em cima de seu corpo.

Kenshin fez uma pausa, com medo de que poderia causar novamente algum tipo de avalanche de rochas que ainda estavam na parte superior da caverna.

Conforme a inteligência começou a ultrapassar o instinto, Kenshin começou a perceber que o peso em cima dele era macio demais para ser uma rocha.

O ruivo sentiu horror puro quando compreendeu sua situação. Puxando-o a si mesmo para sair debaixo desse peso, Kenshin confirmou suas suspeitas.

"Kaoru!"

Ele gritou freneticamente, suas mãos rapidamente percorreram o braço sanguinolento da shihandai para avaliar o pulso dela.

Seu coração quase parou quando Kenshin não pode encontrar a pulsação devido sua fraqueza.

Seus olhos estavam implorando por um ajuste aos novos níveis de escuro e poeira.

Foi então que Kenshin percebeu os cogumelos incandescentes iluminado a caverna. Ele e Kaoru estavam em um espaço pequeno, rodeados por rochas e mais rochas.

Com os olhos ajustado ao escuro, o olhar de Kenshin procurou encontrar a razão pela qual Kaoru estava tão pesada.

Diversas rochas estavam empilhadas em suas costas. As pernas da Shihandai estavam enterradas embaixo de uma pilha de pedras que bloqueavam a entrada da caverna. "Oh meu Deus... Kaoru..."

O registro horrível ainda não tinha terminado. Kenshin descobriu que uma lasca de pedra comprida como uma estalactite estava empalada no ombro de Kaoru.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida Kenshin se sentiu verdadeiramente e absolutamente impotente.

Kenshin percebeu conforme começou a remover as pedras das pernas de Kaoru, que a estalactite estava no lugar exato de onde sua cabeça esteve momentos atrás.

Kaoru tinha salvado sua vida.

Essa mulher incrível. Brava e corajosa tinha salvado sua vida arriscando a própria.

Milhares de pensamentos invadiram sua mente enquanto Kenshin freneticamente levantava as pedras ao longo das pernas de Kaoru.

Um pensamento era predominante.

Kenshin não deixaria Kaoru morrer.

Um som fraco chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Imediatamente Kenshin chicoteou o corpo na direção da dona do som.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin exclamou, em êxtase, pois ela estava acordada.

Como Kenshin saiu da posição, Kaoru ainda estava presa, com seu estômago para baixo, agora sendo pressionada contra o chão com dificuldade para respirar.

Na verdade a respiração superficial de Kaoru eram suspiros lamentáveis.

Ignorando sua própria dor ao fazer isso Kenshin deitou ao lado de Kaoru, ficando cara a cara com ela.

Seus lindos olhos azuis estavam nublados de dor, mas surpreendentemente ela conseguiu esboçar um sorriso ao vê-lo.

"Kenshin."

Apesar da dor e das forças se esvaindo, Kaoru sentiu-se feliz, ela conseguiu. Ela salvou a vida de Kenshin.

O ruivo sorriu e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto ensanguentado dela.

O sorriso então desapareceu e Kenshin ficou muito sério. "Este servo vai tirar você daqui!"

"Ken...shin" Ela estava tão fraca...

"Kaoru dono... Não posso arriscar tirar essa lasca do seu ombro ainda, é a única coisa que está te impedindo de perder muito sangue. No entanto preciso tirar você de bruços, essa posição está dificultando sua respiração não está? " O ruivo perguntou preocupado.

Kaoru assentiu com a cabeça e tossiu, rosto contorcendo de dor.

"Vai ser horrível... Eu realmente quebrei costelas desta vez. Espero que os ossos não tenham perfurado o pulmão" Kaoru disse ofegante enquanto Kenshin levantava as pedras pesadas de suas costas e pernas.

Seu ombro era pura agonia. Ao menos Kaoru estava feliz, pois não podia ver exatamente o que estava causando-lhe a dor, o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente... mas ela tinha uma noção do estrago.

"Gomen" Kenshin se seguida, perguntou. "Tem certeza que os ossos se quebraram?"

Kaoru tentou se levantar um pouco usando seu braço bom, e estabeleceu-se em seu cotovelo livre.

Não fazia diferença, pelo menos ela estava um pouco mais livre.

"Eu ouvi. " Kaoru não obteve uma resposta de Kenshin e esticou o pescoço para ver o que estava errado.

"Kenshin qual é o problema?" Kaoru perguntou tossindo um pouco.

O ruivo olhou para Kaoru com um olhar de grande tristeza brilhando em seus olhos cor de violeta.

"Kaoru dono, suas pernas .." Kenshin parou, como se ele não poderia encontrar palavras para dizer.

A jovem ficou assustada.

"Oh Kenshin as pernas são de menos... Não há nada de errado com elas, realmente não doem nada." Assim que Kaoru disse aquelas palavras veio a perceber que elas não se doíam porque na verdade ela não podia senti-las.

Além do ombro e das costelas, Kaoru não podia sentir qualquer outra dor da cintura para baixo.

Horror absoluto infiltrou-se em sua mente. "Kenshin, eu não consigo sentir minhas pernas!" A voz de Kaoru soou tremula e desesperada.

"Calma... Tenha calma Kaoru dono...Não quer dizer nada!" O tom de Kenshin era calmante, o ruivo nem sabia sequer quais palavras ele estava falando, tudo que ele precisava no momento era mantê-la calma, antes que a situação fugisse ainda mais de controle. A respiração pânico de Kaoru desacelerou um pouco.

No entanto Kenshin queria se sentir tão calmo quanto sua voz e suas palavras.

Conforme Kenshin retirava as pedras de cima dela, foi possível visualizar o hakama de Kaoru. A roupa estava emaranhada até o joelho, revelando suas pernas ensanguentadas.

Estava difícil de ver no escuro, mas uma perna de Kaoru estava torcido num ângulo quase impossível e a outro estava inchada e dificilmente reconhecível como um membro.

Kenshin se virou para Kaoru que havia ficado silenciosa, de repente.

"Kaoru?"

O ruivo perguntou se movendo em direção a parte superior do corpo da shihandai.

Kenshin tomou novamente o pulso da morena, aliviando-se ao encontrar pulsação.

Kaoru deslizou para a inconsciência.

 _... Agora..._

O ruivo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

 _... Ainda bem que ela não está acordada para isso..._

...Essa estalactite tem que sair de seu ombro, sem causar uma hemorragia no processo...

O ex hitokiri tirou seu gi magenta e colocou em seu colo.

Ele encontrou a linha de uma das costuras e começou a rasgar o forro branco para usar como ataduras.

Ao terminar, Kenshin sorriu brevemente.

Ele realmente estava feliz que Kaoru não estava acordado para essa parte. A shihandai teria tido um ataque com o que veio a seguir.

Pondo-se de joelhos, Kenshin praticamente montou em cima da morena. Colocando uma mão nas costas dela, e outra por baixo, na base da lasca.

Imediatamente sua mão escorregou com tanto sangue.

Kenshin sentiu que a lança tinha felizmente perdido a clavícula de Kaoru, caso contrario o osso teria espatifado.

Respirando fundo, ele puxou a lasca rapidamente não querendo prolongar o sofrimento.

Kaoru fez um som baixo. Um gemido dolorido, mas permaneceu inconsciente.

Ele imediatamente empurrou várias ataduras improvisadas sobre a ferida parando o fluxo de sangue tão rapidamente quanto podia.

Alcançando algumas tiras longas de pano que ele havia rasgado, Kenshin levantou Kaoru do chão, para deslizar as tiras em torno de seu peito. Feito isso o ruivo amarrou as ataduras com firmeza no lugar.

Kenshin passou as pernas de Kaoru para o lado, e deslizou as mãos sob sua cintura da morena, a puxando para cima, o mais suavemente possível, virando-a de costas.

O ruivo se arrastou para a parede mais próxima da caverna, trazendo Kaoru junto para deita-la entre suas pernas.

O longo cabelo de Kaoru, ensanguentado, espalhou-se contra seu peito.

Ele podia ouvi-la começar a tremer e percebeu que estava ficando bastante frio na caverna.

Alcançando para os restos de seu gi, Kenshin puxou-o sobre ambos.

 _...Por favor, Deus, que não aconteça mais nenhum terremoto..._

O casal provavelmente não sobreviveria a um novo abalo _._

Ele passou os braços em torno de Kaoru, esperando que o calor de seu corpo começasse a aquecê-la.

Kenshin inclinou sua cabeça contra a pedra lisa; e começou a perceber o quão cansado e sonolento ele estava ficando.

 _...Deve ser o ferimento na cabeça..._

O ruivo raciocinou cautelosamente enquanto sentia o peso em cima de suas pálpebras se tornando muito insistente. Ele tentou lutar contra isso, mas percebeu que era inútil.

Seu corpo estava determinado a fazê-lo dormir um pouco se ele fora. Segurando seu pacote precioso um pouco mais apertado, Kenshin cedeu às demandas de seu corpo. Antes de cair no sono Kenshin só podia rezar para que a ajuda estivesse mesmo a caminho.

^^x

"Que merda! Qual delas?" Sanosuke exclamou olhando para todos os caminhos que levavam as cavernas.

Ele se virou e fez um gesto para o resto da equipe de resgate, devagar e atrapalhada demais, descer o morro.

"Isso não é uma festa", Sano resmungou para si mesmo a respeito dos voluntários que estavam mais curiosos do que qualquer coisa.

Tae correu para a clínica dizendo-lhes que Kenshin e Kaoru tinham ido para a floresta para socorrer uma mulher presa em uma caverna.

Sanosuke sabia que não era realmente a sua ajuda que a mulher soterrada precisava, mas sim da doutora Megumi, já que provavelmente Kenshin já a tinha tirado dos escombros.

Mas Sano não podia deixar Megumi vir até aqui sozinha, e também não ia ficar longe da ação.

Yahiko, que estava se perguntando o que estava mantendo Kaoru e Kenshin tanto tempo fora de casa, encontrou Sano e Megumi no caminho que os levava para fora da cidade.

Os três estavam na trilha da mata recém limpa pela espada Kenshin quando o grande terremoto os atingiu.

Com exceção de alguns arranhões e contusões ninguém se machucou seriamente. Não demorou muito tempo para que os amigos chegassem a uma mesma conclusão.

Se o pequeno tremor que de manhã tinha causado um deslizamento de rochas nas cavernas, o que esse tinha feito, e pior, com Kaoru e Kenshin estado lá dentro?

Rapidamente, Sano não perdeu tempo e correu, mesmo com inclinação na colina que dava acesso as cavernas.

O ex lutador olhou para trás; Yahiko estava ajudando Megumi descer a encosta. As outras pessoas que vinham para ajudar no resgate estavam muito longe.

Sano praticamente pulou para a pequena clareira e ficando frente a frente com a entrada da caverna.

Nem Kaoru de Kenshin estavam fora.

O que provavelmente significava que eles estavam dentro de uma das cavernas. O problema agora era qual delas? Existiam sete aberturas, algumas pequenas e outras grandes.

A maior delas tinha uma enorme rocha impedindo a entrada.

 _...Não deve ser essa! Não tem como passar por aí..._

Os olhos de Sanosuke de repente capturaram algo.

Prensado contra uma rocha clara existia um tufo de fios escuros. Eram fios de cabelo negros, longos e ensanguentados.

Sano se ajoelhou e puxou o tufo de cabelo com as mãos.

Imediatamente o ex lutador reconheceu a cor de cabelo.

 _...Jou chan?! Ela deve ter caído na hora do tremor e seu cabelo pode ter ficado preso nas rochas , por isso, quando ela se levantou ..._

Sanosuke olhou para as cavernas mais próximas de maneira meticulosa, não existia outra pista sobre o paradeiro de seus amigos.

Sano se levantou, Yahiko e Megumi finalmente chegaram ao seu lado.

"Onde eles estão?" Yahiko perguntou, seus grandes olhos castanhos arregalados de preocupação.

Megumi assentiu silenciosamente, a mesma pergunta em seu olhar.

Sano, empalidecido, acenou com a cabeça na direção da entrada da grande caverna e das pedras recém-deslocadas.

"Você quer dizer sob isso?" Yahiko perguntou com a voz abalada.

"Esperamos que eles estejam atrás disso, não embaixo disso." Sano assentiu vigorosamente, expondo o tufo de cabelo que havia encontrado.

Megumi pegou algo na mão e examinou.

"Esse cabelo é da Kaoru." Megumi entendeu o olhar desesperado de Sanosuke.

O lutador já tinha começado a puxar as rochas, e joga-las para longe da pilha.

Megumi virou-se para Yahiko e exclamou com seriedade.

"Yahiko, nós vamos precisar de muito mais ajuda! Volte o mais rápido que puder para o centro da cidade! Converse com Doutor Gensai conte o que aconteceu aqui e ele vai lhe dar os suprimentos necessários. Eu não sei o quão ruim foram os danos à cidade. Provavelmente as pessoas vão estar ocupadas com seus próprios problemas mas você precisa tentar trazer mais gente pra cá. Entendeu?"

O garoto balançou a cabeça positivamente e voltou para o mesmo caminho que eles tinham vindo. Encontrando os rapazes que se ofereceram para ajudar no primeiro resgate. "Rápido... Ajudem o Sano!" O garoto disse.

Megumi observou Yahiko, antes de se virar para a entrada da caverna e começar a ajudar Sano com as pedras.

A médica tinha um grande respeito para com o menino. Com certeza Yahiko conseguiria a melhor ajuda que pudesse obter. Apesar da pouca idade, e se comportar como um garoto mal criado, Yahiko faria de tudo para salvar Kaoru e Kenshin.

Ela só esperava que isso fosse suficiente.

Se ao menos Megumi soubesse que ela e Sanosuke estavam cavando a entrada errada.

E que o tempo lá dentro da caverna estava se esgotando para Kenshin e Kaoru.

^^X

continua


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 02

 **"Quando a terra move!"**

Nota do autor: Obs: Só para relembrar, Tora maru é o lutador de sumo que Kaoru ajuda na primeira parte do anime. ^^x

^^x

O som suave de água pingando, foi a primeira coisa que Kaoru notou ao acordar, ela foi puxada lentamente das profundezas de sua inconsciência.

A morena piscou os olhos, a escuridão na caverna não estava muito diferente do vazio do inconsciente.

O brilho opaco dos cogumelos transmitia uma luz azul suave, iluminando uma pequena piscina de água que tinha se acumulado em um canto da caverna, apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

Kaoru sabia que se isso acontecesse em qualquer outra situação, ela teria pensado que a caverna era muito bonita.

O ar em seu rosto estava frio, mas a pele de suas costas estavam surpreendentemente quente. A morena notou que estava acomodada em algo macio.

A mão de Kaoru derivou para as costelas extremamente doloridas, foi quando a jovem notou a sua não era a única mão ali.

Duas mãos, maiores que as suas, rodeavam seu tórax aplicando uma pressão gentil, ai estava sua fonte desconhecida de calor.

Kaoru colocou as mãos sobre aqueles que já estavam ali, sentindo cada dedo, cada calo, já sabendo quem era o dono daquelas mãos.

A shihandai estava enrolada pelos braços seguros e quentes de Kenshin.

Se isso tivesse acontecido em qualquer outro momento, Kaoru poderia ter pensado que tinha acordado no paraíso.

A morena sentiu o hálito quente em seu pescoço e os movimentos de seu peito conforme Kenshin inspirava e expirava.

 _...Ele está dormindo..._

Kaoru observou os padrões de respiração de Kenshin.

 _...O sono deve ser realmente profundo, até mesmo meus pequenos movimentos já o teriam lhe acordado caso contrario. Kenshin normalmente tem um sono tão leve..._

Kaoru tomou ciência de sua situação. Ela estava presa em uma caverna com Kenshin em suas costas, ambos tinham muitas lesões. Imediatamente não eram fatais, mas poderiam tornar-se sem um tratamento adequado.

A morena ainda não conseguia sentir as pernas, esse fato a aterrorizava mais do que ela jamais deixaria alguém saber.

Mas Kaoru era uma garota racional e sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso agora. O que ela podia fazer era evitar entrar em pânico, para o bem dela e de Kenshin.

Suas costelas eram grande fonte de preocupação, sua respiração, parecia mais fácil agora, já que ela não estava mais de bruços, mas ainda era muito dolorosa, e ela quase teve de lembrar-se de que precisava enfrentar a dor, pois necessitava respirar para sobreviver.

"Estou com medo..."

Kaoru confessou para si mesma.

Os cortes e contusões não lhe interessavam. Agora seu ferimento no ombro por outro lado...

 _... Espere um minuto, não havia uma grande estalactite encravada no ombro? ..._

A morena percebeu que Kenshin havia cuidado disso depois que ela desmaiou.

Kaoru agradeceu aos deuses por ter lhe permitido dormir durante o procedimento.

 _...Deve ter sido difícil para Kenshin ..._

A shihandai fez uma pausa, percebendo que agora tinha a oportunidade perfeita para checar em feridas de Kenshin.

Ela sabia que assim que seu Rurouni acordasse, ele ficaria ocupado demais a mimando ao invés de cuidar de si mesmo.

Com lentidão, a morena gentilmente tirou as mãos do ruivo de sua cintura. Quase doeu, afinal Kaoru poderia ter ficado em seus braços para sempre.

Kaoru tinha esperança de ambos saíssem dessa vivos, para ter a chance dormir abraçados novamente.

Por amor e não por necessidade.

 _...Eu odeio quando sou racional_... Kaoru resmungou para si mesma.

Ela não sabia exatamente quando caiu de amor por Kenshin, a única certeza que tinha, é que o sentimento era realmente profundo.

Talvez fosse a maneira como Kenshin sorri para as coisas mais simples,

Ou o "oro", o ruído adorável que o ruivo fazia, tão diferente de qualquer outro som nesta terra.

Talvez fosse o jeito como ele sempre protegeu sua família adotiva.

Ou o modo como ele protegia inocentes aleatórios, até mesmo arriscando sua própria vida por um estranho.

Tudo isso combinado com os inconcebíveis traços maravilhosos que o faziam um homem de boa aparência. Cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis violeta rajados com dourado...

 _...Kenshin é a prova concreta de que uma pessoa pode ter um bolo e comê-lo..._

 _...Ele tem tudo..._ A deriva dentro de sua própria imaginação, Kaoru quase riu em voz alta.

Só Kenshin para fazer isso dentro dela, até mesmo na pior das situações ela consegue sorrir, por ele, para ele.

A morena parou de se rir antes que acordasse Kenshin. Ela olhou para seu rosto por alguns momentos.

... _Não seria maravilhoso se Kenshin sentisse da mesma maneira ao meu respeito?..._ Kaoru suspirou tristemente.

Para Kenshin, Kaoru provavelmente era apenas uma amiga, uma irmã, talvez. Isso é tudo o que ela era. Uma menina mandona que sempre entrava de cabeça nos problemas e não podia cozinhar para salvar a própria vida.

Kaoru balançou a cabeça. _...Pare de se enganar..._

A morena repreendeu-se asperamente, ela estava apenas sonhando. Provavelmente alucinando por causa dos machucados.

 _...Depois de alguém como Tomoe, por que ele poderia me querer?..._

Kaoru precisava sair desse estado miserável. Sacudindo a cabeça, apesar da sensação ruim do cérebro balançando dentro do crânio, a morena notou que Kenshin estava sem o gi de cor magenta.

"Oh!" Kaoru corou, compreendendo que estava nos braços de um Kenshin sem camisa.

Um sorriso ligeiramente perverso se espalhou em seu rosto. . _.. Megumi ficaria muuuito ciumenta..._

Kaoru sentiu a tontura piorar.

Ela lembrou-se de que o objeto de seu afeto poderia acordar a qualquer momento, e se queria cuidar dos machucados de Kenshin precisava parar de alucinar...

A morena usou os braços, descobrindo que ainda havia algum uso para seu braço esquerdo apesar do ombro ser empalado por uma pedra.

Ela balançou sobre seu próprio quadril. Usando o braço direito, puxou suas pernas adormecidas, que infelizmente recusaram-se a se mover por conta própria.

Agora, em uma posição semi lateral Kaoru poderia olhar melhor para ele.

Kaoru percebeu uma grande quantidade de sangue na lateral de seu rosto, mas na penumbra não podia dizer exatamente se o sangue escorria do ferimento ou se estava seco.

O peito de Kenshin parecia ileso, mas estava manchada de sangue, assim como a curva do pescoço dele e a barriga, mas não havia ferimento nele. _...Meu ombro o manchou de sangue..._

Kaoru olhou para o forro branco do gi despedaçado... _Então foi isso que ele usou como curativo..._

Sua mão foi para a cabeça de Kenshin, encontrando a substância pegajosa. ... _Droga..._

Ela limpou o sangue em seu Hakama e acrescentando a pancada na cabeça a lista de injúrias dele.

Kenshin apresentava contusões profundas em torno de suas costelas.

 _...Parece que nós estamos na mesma situação Kenshin..._

Kaoru procurou por mais machucados, o resto parecia bem, com exceção do tornozelo inchado.

"Ah!" Kaoru suspirou aliviada. ... _Eu certamente pensei pior..._

De repente, a visão de Kaoru ficou turva e a caverna parecia virar de cabeça para baixo.

Seu equilíbrio se foi completamente, a palma da mão se abriu, buscando qualquer forma de estabilização.

Infelizmente, a mão de Kaoru acabou parando no rosto de Kenshin.

Assustado, Kenshin tentou se levantar, esquecendo-se de duas coisas. Seu tornozelo, e o teto baixo da caverna. A cabeça colidiu contra o teto baixo, imediatamente o ruivo colocou a mão no lugar ofendido.

"Oorroo .."

Kenshin choramingou esfregando a cabeça, esquecendo temporariamente da sua situação.

Quando ouviu um suspiro, abriu os olhos cor de violeta, percebeu Kaoru lutando bravamente para ficar em uma posição reta.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin estendeu sua mão agarrando o ombro de Kaoru mais próximo, tentando estabilizá-la.

Infelizmente, na escuridão da caverna, Kenshin parecia estar esquecendo um monte de coisas. Kaoru se encolheu, afastando-se de Kenshin, deixando escapar um absurdo grito de dor.

A jovem perdeu o equilíbrio completamente, e desistiu de reconquistá-lo, deixando seu corpo dolorido cair de qualquer maneira.

 _...Eu estou sentada de qualquer maneira, não tenho muito a fazer..._ Kaoru racionalizou, à espera do impacto contra o chão.

O impacto nunca aconteceu. Kenshin a apanhou pouco antes da morena bater a cabeça um travesseiro de pedra.

Sem entender o que tinha acontecido, Kenshin a sentou delicadamente e a puxou de volta contra seu peito, encaixando-a consigo no nicho relativamente confortável que ele tinha encontrado.

O ruivo notou que Kaoru não fez nenhuma tentativa de mover suas pernas. Elas simplesmente seguiram o resto do seu corpo como um peso morto.

Kenshin puxou seu hakama novamente sobre os dois e encaixou a cabeça de Kaoru na curva de seu pescoço.

 _...Mais uma razão para Kaoru não se movimentar, deve haver uma lesão na coluna vertebral, ela deve evitar todos os movimentos possíveis..._

O ruivo colocou a mão na testa de Kaoru e empurrando-a suavemente para trás.

O calor que encontrou o chocou.

Kaoru estava com febre! Febre alta.

Todas as razões para uma febre voaram imediatamente através de sua mente. Desesperado, Kenshin tentando encontrar algo que se encaixasse.

Infecção foi o que me veio à mente em primeiro lugar. Uma mão agarrou o pulso de Kenshin, ele nem tinha percebido que ainda estava verificando a temperatura da morena.

Kaoru puxou a mão de Kenshin, tirando-a de sua testa. Mas o contato entre os dois continuou... A shihandai apertou-a mão do ruivo, tranquilizando-o, e de certo modo a si mesma. Afinal, os dois ainda estavam vivos.

"Eu estou bem Kenshin, apenas me movimentei demais e senti tontura, é só isso."

Kaoru sorriu um pouco para provar. A morena precisava que Kenshin dissesse alguma coisa positiva para ela, qualquer coisa.

Ela sentiu falta de palavras e sons.

O vazio tomou conta da caverna, apenas a escuridão e o silêncio horrível. Kenshin lhe apertou a mão, verificando novamente o pulso da morena.

"Kaoru dono, como você se sente?" Kenshin notou que o pulso de Kaoru estava mais raso do que ele gostaria, ao menos estava constante.

O ruivo podia sentir a temperatura da caverna caindo, afinal estava com o peito nu, ele empurrou a sensação para longe, não era importante no momento.

A voz de Kaoru soou baixa e fraca. "Kenshin eu estou bem, realmente! Apenas acordei antes. E queria ter certeza de que você estava bem, porque eu sei que você não vai verificar seus próprios ferimentos tão cedo. Você é muito teimoso, sabia?" A shihandai lhe ofereceu um olhar severo, mesmo com a escuridão aumentando, Kenshin pode enxergar.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça e olhou para Kaoru com a mesma seriedade. O espadachim parecia até um pouco bravo. "É claro que este servo está bem! Não fui a pessoa que recebeu um deslizamento de rochas sobre as costas. A senhorita sempre se preocupa com as outras pessoas e nunca com si mesma." Kenshin jogou as mãos para cima em frustração.

Para sua grande surpresa, Kaoru começou a rir.

A morena lutou para controlar o riso pois estava machucando seus ossos quebrados.

Kenshin olhou para Kaoru chocado. "O que poderia ser tão engraçado Kaoru dono?"

O ruivo não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Ali estava eles, presos dentro de uma caverna, ambos seriamente lesionados, e ela estava rindo?

"Você." Kaoru disse claramente, sua risada dolorida desacelerou para um sorriso.

"O quê?"

"Você acabou de descrever a si mesmo Kenshin." A morena fechou os olhos por um segundo, em seguida, os abriu para encontrar Kenshin lhe olhando de um jeito estranho.

"Hei!" Ela o cutucou.

"Não olhe para mim desse jeito Kenshin. Você se preocupa com todos o tempo. Se preocupa comigo o tempo todo... Nem se atreva a negar".

Balançando a cabeça, Kenshin negou mesmo assim.

O ruivo estava feliz pois a conversa tinha um tom um pouco mais leve, mas com grande pesar ele sabia que tinha que ser sério novamente.

Kenshin puxou o hakama de Kaoru para cima, para examinar as pernas da morena mais uma vez. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa para si mesmo.

Kaoru mordeu o lábio, ficando séria novamente.

O ruivo não era um médico, mas sabia o suficiente sobre o corpo humano. Como hitokiri ele tinha de saber muito sobre isso para que seus golpes fossem mais eficazes.

A perna de Kaoru precisaria de cuidados especiais com certeza, mas quais cuidados estavam além de seu conhecimento.

Kenshin estendeu sua mão e a beliscou com força, um pouco acima do joelho. Kaoru nem sequer pestanejou, na verdade ela nem parecia sentir o toque.

O ruivo apoiou sua cabeça contra a parede, seus olhos fechados.

"Kaoru-dono, você pode sentir suas pernas?" A voz quase um sussurro suave.

Ela não fez contato visual com Kenshin, em vez disso, Kaoru o ignorou completamente. A morena pegou o gi magenta de Kenshin, dobrou-o em seu colo, e olhou para a peça de roupa com preocupação.

"Kenshin, você acha eu posso salvar isso? Todo mundo pode me provocar na cozinha, mas ninguém pode reclamar da minha habilidade como costureira." Kaoru sorriu pensativa. "Você sabe quantas vezes eu tive que costurar esta coisa? Todo bandido inventa de rasgar esse gi! Costurei tantas vezes que mais parece um emaranhado de cicatrizes"

Kaoru forçou a visão para enxergar a última costura que tinha feito. Desejando que Kenshin parasse de pensar em suas pernas imóveis. A shihandai começava a se sentir deprimida e emotiva, e a última coisa que ela queria é que Kenshin percebesse isso.

Kaoru precisava desesperadamente que Kenshin pensasse que ela poderia lidar com qualquer situação. Que ela era valente.

 _...Por favor, Kenshin..._ Ela implorou silenciosamente.

"Kaoru dono ..." Kenshin não gostou de ver a maneira como suas mãos tremiam.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu realmente vou ter que costurar um novo revestimento, mas vai ficar como novo, pode deixar. Sabe como eu sou teimosa, quando eu cismo com alguma algo..."

"Kaoru, por favor..." Kenshin implorou, sua voz masculina falhando com a emoção que sentia.

O ruivo colocou sua mão cheia de calos por cima dos dedos trêmulos da shihandai.

Kaoru puxou a mão fora do alcance de Kenshin, cobrindo sua boca. Tentando desesperadamente parar as emoções que afluíam à superfície.

Um soluço travou sua garganta e as lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

Kenshin inclinou-se e puxou-a para perto.

Kaoru sentiu que dessa vez, nos braços de Kenshin não exista um sentimento de culpa, mas de aceitação.

E, pela primeira vez, Kaoru soltou toda sua dor, toda sua preocupação, toda a solidão instalada no fundo de seu coração ao longo dos anos.

Kaoru estava nos braços deste homem, seu rurouni, seu espadachim errante.

No entanto presa no abraço de Kenshin, Kaoru se sentiu livre.

E ela chorou...

Infelizmente a dúvida só aumentava. Estavam perdendo a esperança de que serem resgatados antes que fosse tarde demais?

^^X

O sol havia se posto há algum tempo e com a escuridão de uma noite de lua nova havia se tornado impossível enxergar qualquer coisa.

Sanosuke, ainda dentro da caverna estava contando com a intuição para obstruir a caverna.

Ele não conseguia entender por que estava demorando tanto para encontrar Kaoru e Kenshin. "Qual a profundidade dessa porra de caverna?!" Ele se perguntou, irritadíssimo.

O lutador não conseguia fazer qualquer progresso, e conforme o sol foi se pondo o desespero foi aumentando.

Megumi entrou na boca da caverna desviando das rochas retiradas por Sanosuke

"Sano, você precisa parar um pouco. Está enterrando a si mesmo! As rochas que você está movendo são pesadas demais para mim te ajudar..."

A médica implorou, Sanosuke olhou para a boca da caverna, agora só era capaz de enxergar o contorno do corpo de Megumi.

Megumi não se surpreendeu com a reação que essa sugestão causou em Sanosuke.

"Claro que não! Está louca? Eu não vou fazer pausa nenhuma. Não enquanto meus amigos podem estar feridos ou morrendo lá dentro. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que desiste tão facilmente! Não acredito que você quer que eu desista da Jou chan e do Kenshin! COMO PODE SER TÃO FRIA?" Sanosuke retrucou.

O olhar da médica brilhou no escuro, e fez Sano lamentar instantaneamente.

"Como você ousa?!" Megumi gritou, dando um passo na direção dele.

"Você é um bastardo egoísta Sanosuke Sagara! Você acha que eu não estou preocupada também? Eles são meus amigos, a minha FAMÍLIA. Eu me sinto da mesma maneira que você, e sei que a cada segundo que é desperdiçado poderia ser o segundo que vai salvar a vida deles! O que eu estou dizendo é você está se matando assim...E de maneira descuidada! Se você remover uma pedra errada essa caverna vai desmoronar em cima do teu corpo. Como isso poderia ajudar Kenshin e Kaoru? "

Tremula, Megumi perguntou, absolutamente furiosa por Sanosuke pensar que ela não se importava.

A médica ficou chocada com a falta de uma réplica imediata. Normalmente Sanosuke estaria gritando de volta... Talvez a situação fosse tão grave que estava acabando com todos eles.

"Olhe Raposa, eu sei que você se importa! Me desculpa, tá? Só entenda que eu preciso que estar fazendo alguma coisa. Eu não posso parar! Se tudo cair sobre mim eu vou tirar, e começar de novo até que encontrá-los."

Ele ignorou qualquer reação de Megumi. Pegou uma pedra enorme, jogou sobre seu ombro e continuou.

Megumi agarrou seu braço e o puxou para encará-la.

"Ouça seu teimoso, se você quer ser um idiota descuidado, muito bem. Mas não se atreva a fazer isso as custas das vidas de meus amigos! Se tudo desmoronar em cima de você vai desmoronar em cima deles também! " Megumi gritou no rosto de Sanosuke, não se lembrando de quando esteve tão zangada assim com ele.

Suspirando, a médica olhou para fora da caverna, o céu estrelado agora estava estrelado iluminando um pouco a escuridão.

"Por favor, Sano, me escute uma vez na vida, não faça tudo sozinho! Espere por mais ajuda." Ela rezou para que ele a ouvisse, Sanosuke estava com as mãos, os braços e o rosto ensanguentados, pois as pedras tinham cortado sua pele. "Não deixe que seu ego atrapalhe seu bom senso."

Megumi ouviu Sano suspirar na escuridão.

"Tudo bem, eu vou fazer uma pausa e esperar que Yahiko traga mais gente". Sano argumentou, deixando a Raposa vencer dessa vez.

Megumi conteve as lagrimas.

O lutador tinha que reconhecer, ela estava certa de qualquer maneira. Suspirando novamente, ele sabia o que tinha que fazer.

"Olha Megumi, meu humor esteve horrível durante todo o dia, e eu não tinha direito de insinuar que você não se importa com eles... Nós vamos encontrar a Jou chan e o Kenshin, ok? Ninguém mais vai se machucar, eu prometo!"

Sano esperou pela reação da médica. "Me desculpe..."

"Hai!" Emocionada Megumi suspirou, uma lágrima escorreu.

"Gente! Eu trouxe ajuda!"

Yahiko gritou de repente surgindo na boca da caverna.

Uma tocha brilhante em sua mão enviou luz para dentro da caverna, suor e sujeira manchavam seu rosto.

Sano não sabia se ele queria abraçar o garoto ou estrangulá-lo pela demora, o olhar no rosto de Megumi dizia que ela sentia o mesmo.

O lutador levantou uma sobrancelha. "Wow, uma tocha." Ele levantou o polegar fazendo sinal de positivo. "Boa ideia Yahiko-Chan".Com o espirito um pouco mais elevado, Sano afirmou sarcasticamente.

Para sua surpresa, Yahiko o ignorou.

"Nah seu Cabeça de Porco Espinho, eu trouxe também uma galera."

Yahiko acenou com as mãos e várias tochas emergiram na entrada da caverna.

Toro-Maru e toda a equipe de sumo Sen-Ryu-Yamma estavam ali. A ajuda que eles precisavam em força total.

^^X

Kenshin colocou seu gi de volta sobre Kaoru que agora estava dormindo

Ele já não sabia dizer quanto tempo a tinha segurado.

Poderia ter sido minutos, ou poderia ter sido horas.

Era impossível medir a passagem do tempo, neste mundo em que se encontravam.

Seus ombros e mãos estavam enrugados, tanto de frio quanto das lágrimas secas de Kaoru em sua pele.

O ruivo fechou os olhos, lembrando os sons horríveis dos soluços arrancados de seu coração.

Ele já tinha ouvido um choro assim antes, foi seu próprio choro em uma noite de inverno... Mais de uma década atrás, no pior momento de sua vida.

Os momentos de sua juventude que ainda assombravam seus sonhos.

Kenshin esfregou os braços energicamente tentando trazer algum calor. Com seus olhos fechados, ele respirou fundo testando o ar gelado.

Tinha algo errado.

 _...Não acredito! Mais essa agora?..._

"Oh Deus..." Ele aceitou silenciosamente.

Dentro da caverna lacrada o ar estava se esgotando.

O medo estava chegando em seu estomago como se fosse uma fome lancinante.

O medo, no entanto, não era por ele, mas por ela.

Kenshin abriu os olhos, deixando seu olhar cair sobre a coisa mais importante do mundo. "Kaoru...Minha Kaoru..." Seus olhos cor de violeta estavam cheios de lagrimas.

O tempo estava acabando...

Às vezes Kenshin se perguntava sobre quando e como Kaoru se tornou tão importante para ele.

Kenshin pensou naquela noite... Na viela em que ela o acusou "Pare Hitokiri Battousai!"... Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em sua vida.

Depois daquela noite, Kaoru nunca mais o acusou novamente, por nada...

Mesmo com todas as batalhas, toda a dor e medo que seu passado lhe causou, Kaoru permaneceu firme em sua lealdade. A morena nunca vacilou...

E Kenshin a amava por isso.

O ruivo sorriu.

Ele amava tudo sobre ela, sua bravura, sua bondade, e o jeito que ela encontrava alegria nas menores coisas e, e o modo como ela era determinada em compartilhar alegria com o mundo.

Droga, Kenshin amava até mesmo o jeito horrível como ela cozinhava.

 _...Enfrente a realidade Kenshin, você a ama. Como um homem ama uma mulher..._

Seu coração sussurrava a verdade o tempo todo, mas ele tinha muito medo de deixar Kaoru saber.

Ele tinha medo de sonhar sobre isso. Kenshin tinha medo de que Kaoru não pensasse nele dessa forma, apenas como um amigo querido. E se ele se arriscasse e prejudicasse a amizade deles?

Suspirando, Kenshin resolveu explorar a pequena câmara. O ruivo deitou Kaoru um pouco na pedra, enrolada no seu gi magenta.

Ele se levantou e deu alguns passos mancando.

A sakabattou caída no chão era um lembrete trágico da grande ironia. Uma espada não tinha serventia alguma para salvar a vida do maior hitokiri do Bakumatsu agora...

Kenshin parou de olhar para sua espada e continuou a explorar a caverna.

A câmara de pedras que se formou ao redor deles não era muito grande, na verdade era menor do que o tamanho do seu quarto no dojo.

Kenshin colocou a mão contra a pedra fria. ...Gostaria de saber se aquela outra mulher ainda está viva?... Ele duvidou, ela estava apenas alguns metros de distancia do outro lado do muro de rochas, e se o seu ar estava se esgotando, lá deveria já ter acabado.

O ruivo virou-se para uma pequena piscina de água que tinha acumulado no canto ao lado de onde Kaoru estava.

Mancando, ele chegou até a água, Kenshin mergulhou sua mão na poça de água limpa. Elevando-a para seus lábios ele provou. A água tinha um gosto mineral forte, e estava bem fria, e deslizou suavemente garganta abaixo sem problemas.

Kenshin voltou para Kaoru, colocou a palma da mão na testa dela, achando mais quente que antes.

A febre estava piorando.

A pequena pressão foi suficiente para acordá-la de seu sono superficial. Seus olhos azuis se abriram, vermelhos de tanto chorar.

"Ei .." Kaoru falou, sua voz quase um sussurro.

"Ei!" Kenshin ofereceu um sorriso tranquilizador.

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo e respirou fundo, a respiração sibilando.

"Estou uma bagunça não estou?" Kaoru afastou a franja do rosto e fez uma pausa quando sentiu o calor que irradiava da própria2 sua testa. "Ah, e uma febre também? Como a vida é maravilhosa!"

A morena gemeu sarcasticamente.

O sorriso de Kenshin desapareceu, ele rasgou uma tira de pano de seu hakama, mergulhou na água fria, e foi colocando sobre a cabeça da shihandai.

Kaoru fechou os olhos suspirando com satisfação de sentir a água fria, ela inclinou para trás contra a rocha. Com os olhos fechados, a morena pediu. "Kenshin... Fala comigo...Não se feche agora, por favor! Fale qualquer coisa..."

"Não, este servo só está preocupado." Kenshin virou suas costas para a parede e encostou-se a ela, em paralelo com Kaoru.

"Por que o ar está acabando?" Kaoru perguntou calmamente.

As sobrancelhas de Kenshin levantaram. "Você sabe?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Sim, notei que quando respirei mais fundo. Eu noto um monte de coisas Kenshin, só porque eu não digo nada não significa que eu não sei." Kaoru fez uma pausa, falar demais fazia sua cabeça latejar, mas ela precisava conversar um pouco com alguém, ou então ficaria louca.

"Você acha que a mãe do garotinho sobreviveu?" Kaoru olhou para ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Acho que não... A parede é bastante espessa e ela tinha apenas alguns centímetros de distância de onde eu caí. Muitas rochas caíram bem no lugar... E o ar lá já deve ter acabado..." O ruivo admitiu esfregando os braços novamente, a temperatura estava caindo ainda mais.

"Está ficando mais frio aqui dentro. Você acha que anoiteceu lá fora?" Kaoru sabia que Kenshin estava com frio, e ela não podia deixá-lo ficar doente também.

 _...Eu vou convencê-lo de alguma forma a pegar esse gi de volta. Sim, boa sorte na tentativa Kaoru. Ok, só há uma maneira de faze-lo ficar quente..._

"Sim, deve ser. Estamos apenas no início da primavera, faz muito frio à noite." Kenshin fez uma pausa, pois Kaoru começou a se mover. "Kaoru, o que .."

O ruivo começou a reclamar, mas Kaoru o silenciou com um olhar.

"Não comece, eu sei que está com frio, não posso deixar que congele até a morte. E se você morrer congelado vai fechar com chave de ouro meu dia horrível! Vem cá!"

Kaoru não disse mais nada, apenas encostou a cabeça de Kenshin contra o ombro direito. "Eu não vou deixar você congelar, pelo menos minha febre vai servir para algo, não é?"

Kenshin riu baixinho e colocou seus braços ao redor de Kaoru puxando-a para um abraço.

A morena inclinou sua cabeça contra Kenshin. Puxando o gi esfarrapado sobre os dois. O ruivo sentiu o calor se espalhando por seus membros novamente.

A pele gelada de Kenshin serviria para conter a febre de Kaoru. A febre de Kaoru serviria para aquecer Kenshin.

...Kaoru ainda estava relativamente segura.

... _Por favor, continue assim..._

Kenshin implorou.

Tê-la em seus braços novamente parecia tão certo.

"Viu, você me obedeceu. Não foi tão doloroso , foi?" Kaoru perguntou, ficando confortável ao compartilhar calor com o ruivo.

"Não." Kenshin admitiu, segurando-a um pouco mais apertado.

 _...Missão cumprida..._ Com um sorriso. Ela parabenizou a si mesma.

Ela realmente gostava da sensação dos braços do ex hitokiri em torno do seu corpo. Kaoru sentia como se estivesse no lugar mais seguro do mundo.

Sentindo sono chamando novamente, ela lutou, queria ficar acordada, apenas mais um pouco. "Kenshin?"

"Humm?"

"Você acha que eles estão procurando por nós, Sano e os outros?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos fechando de modo insuportável.

 _... Por que me sinto tão cansada?..._

 _...Perda interna de sangue ? Ou só a febre mesmo..._

"Conhecendo nossos amigos, eles provavelmente estão trabalhando desesperadamente para cavar-nos para fora daqui." Kenshin ofereceu um sorriso amigável, mas ela já estava dormindo.

Ele empurrou alguns fios negros de cabelo da frente do rosto de Kaoru. E fechou os próprios olhos, o ar que respirava cada segundo mais pesado.

. _.. Por favor, se você vai nos resgatar, se apresse..._

 _^^X_

As luzes das tochas brilhavam sobre o pequeno acampamento de resgate.

Uma linha de homens se esticava da parede de rochas até a boca da caverna. Rochas passando de mão em mão.

Yahiko e Megumi, não tinham força para levantar as rochas, apenas se sentaram em uma rocha grande e observaram as pessoas se ajudando. A médica estava ansiosa pelo momento que pudesse começar a agir e socorrer os feridos.

"Você fez um trabalho maravilhoso, Yahiko. Estou muito orgulhosa de você... A Tanuki também vai ficar, tenho certeza! " Megumi sorriu e colocou a mão no ombro do garoto, dando-lhe um aperto suave.

Yahiko olhou para ela, corando um pouco.

"Obrigado, eu não consegui pensar em ninguém tão forte quanto Sano!" O garoto abaixou a cabeça "Comecei a pensar que se não conseguisse ajuda, eu nunca mais comeria a comida horrível de Kaoru...E..."

"Oh Yahiko..." Megumi sabia o quanto a Tanuki significava para esse garoto.

"Ah esqueci!" Mesmo cansado das três viagens de ida e volta que já tinha feito, Yahiko não conseguia ficar parado sem ajudar e sentindo pena de si mesmo... Ele puxou uma grande cesta de trás da rocha. E colocou em seu colo. "Aqui estão as coisas que você pediu."

"Tae enviou um pouco de comida e água." Yahiko acrescentou.

O menino olhou para a caverna que estava sendo escavada.

"Quando meus pais ainda estavam vivos, minha mãe costumava me trazer aqui para pegar cogumelos." Lembrou-se apontando para o lugar. "Mas era a caverna da direita... Meu lugar favorito quando criança. Eu não entendia o porquê, mas alguns cogumelos que crescem lá dentro brilham e..."

Megumi agarrou Yahiko pelos ombros e olhou-o diretamente nos olhos.

"O que você disse?!" Ela praticamente gritou.

Yahiko parecia chocado, mas respondeu com firmeza.

"Sim, todas as crianças chamam aquela caverna de 'Caverna brilhante'. Por que?" Ele apontou para a outra entrada.

Megumi lançou os ombros de Yahiko tão rapidamente que o garoto caiu com o traseiro na rocha dura, a médica correu para a entrada da caverna

"Sanosuke!" A médica passou pelos lutadores de sumô.

"O Quê?" Sano perguntou soando um pouco irritado por estar sendo interrompido.

Ela ignorou seu tom, este foi mais importante.

"Estamos cavando na caverna errada! A entrada certa é a da direita! . Lembre-se que Tae disse que a criança falou da "caverna brilhante?" Yahiko diz que a caverna que tem cogumelos brilhante é a da direita" Megumi gesticulou furiosamente com as mãos.

"Merda! Você tem certeza?"

Sanosune amaldiçoou, deixando cair uma enorme rocha que estava segurando.

Um brilho de suor escorreu por sua testa ensanguentada.

Taru-Maru assentiu com a cabeça vigorosamente. "Sim, eu me lembro. Já entrei na caverna que brilha há muito tempo, é muito bonita!" O lutador acrescentou.

Sano saiu da caverna onde encontrou a mexa de cabelo negro, Megumi e os outros o seguiram até a outra entrada.

Existia um grande pedregulho na frente da caverna que brilhava. Sano olhou com convicção. "É AQUI!" O lutador estalou os dedos, nada ficaria entre Sagara Sanosuke e seus amigos.

"VAMOS LÁ!"

 **^^X**

Não havia nenhum inimigo aqui.

Nenhuma batalha em que ele pudesse lutar e proteger seus entes queridos.

Aqui era o destino.

 _...e você fez o que pôde...todos esses anos... você fez o que pôde..._

Kenshin estava começando a se convencer de que o destino estava jogando sujo.

Ele esfregou sua bochecha contra o cabelo de Kaoru, respirando-a. Tentando encontrar conforto.

Ele começava a se perguntar se existia mesmo alguma ajuda vindo.

Como Kaoru tinha dito, poucos sabiam exatamente qual era a entrada da caverna que brilha.

Existiam pelo menos meia dúzia de sub entradas, e se a entrada toda da caverna desabou? Poderia levar semanas para remover as rochas que pesavam centenas de quilos.

Também algo poderia ter acontecido com eles no caminho até as cavernas. Afinal o terremoto aconteceu em todo lugar.

Não, Kenshin tinha que acreditar que eles estavam procurando por eles.

Sem rumo, por falta de qualquer outra coisa para fazer, Kenshin olhou em volta da caverna.

As luzes dos cogumelos anexados às paredes da caverna começava a ficar fraca. Definitivamente havia uma correlação com a falta de oxigênio.

Kaoru estremeceu em seus braços, seus dentes rangendo, batendo com força. ... _Como ela pode estar tão quente ainda assim agir como se estivesse congelando?..._

O ruivo podia sentir o calor irradiando prejudicialmente da cabeça dela para o rosto dele

Kaoru estava morrendo.

Ela estava morrendo em seus braços, e não havia uma única coisa que Kenshin poderia fazer.

O desamparo estava rasgando Kenshin no meio. O ruivo apertou Kaoru mais forte com seus braços. Sua garganta apertando dolorosamente.

Uma lágrima solitária escapou de seus olhos, deslizando pelo seu rosto. Kenshin enfiou-se na cabeça febril de Kaoru.

A última vez que derramou lágrimas, foi quando... Foi quando...

 _...Enishi.._.

Era melhor não lembrar.

Antes disso Kenshin havia se entristecido, mas em toda sua vida nunca derramou muitas lágrimas.

Ele sempre visionou sua morte de maneira diferente.

Muito provavelmente nas mãos de um velho inimigo, ou talvez um jovem candidato que tivesse a sorte de tirar a vida do maior hitokiri do Bakumatsu.

Ele sempre pensou que estaria sozinho em seus momentos finais, cuspindo seu último suspiro com a boca cheia de sangue.

Mas Kenshin nunca imaginou morrer assim, preso em um mundo escuro, tendo a vida sendo roubada, com o seu amor, tremendo de febre, morrendo em seus braços.

Ele tinha pesadelos, sim, de sua morte porque alguém queria se vingar dele. Usando-a como alavanca, ou como um exemplo assim como Enishi... A morte de Kaoru por causa de seu passado sombrio tinha se tornado seu maior medo. Mas neste lugar, Kenshin não tinha ninguém para colocar a culpa, nem a si mesmo.

No escuro, emoções indesejadas podiam furtar a esperança de uma pessoa. Como um ladrão, perseguindo você em um beco. Como o imenso desespero que ele sentia agora.

Surpreendentemente sob o cheiro pesado de sujeira e sangue, ainda existia o leve cheiro de jasmim e lavanda.

Kenshin lembrou-se de outro cheiro, um perfume tão antigo, ameixas brancas.

Por um tempo, breve demais, o rapaz ruivo tinha encontrado paz com Tomoe. Mesmo assim foi uma falsa paz... Até seu mesmo seu primeiro amor foi produto de um esquema. De confiança e traição...

Quando Tomoe se foi, Kenshin andou e andou...

Dez longos anos de solidão, sem um único amigo.

Não que ele tivesse muitas pessoas em quem confiar... Ele nunca teve. Apenas aliados... talvez.

Até encontrar Kaoru, Kenshin nunca teve verdadeiramente um amigo.

O ruivo levantou a cabeça e olhou para essa menina tremula aninhada em seus braços.

Menina não, mulher!

Kaoru entrou em sua vida oferecendo-lhe um lugar para comer, viver, e pertencer. Pertencer.

Ela desejou para Kenshin ficasse não por causa de suas habilidades como um espadachim, mas por preocupação genuína com seu bem-estar.

Desde aquela noite fatídica em uma ruela de Tóquio, Kenshin conheceu muitas pessoas, pessoas que ele tem o prazer chamar de amigos.

No final todos órfãos como ele, unidos por esse vínculo e tantos outros.

Juntos, eles formavam uma família, que cada um deles sabia disso. Uma família que nunca tiveram a oportunidade de ter.

E Kaoru era o pilar. Ela era a cola que iniciou e que manteve esta família estranha e maravilhosa junta.

E ele a amava.

Oh Deus como ele a amava.

Kenshin sabia que eles eram incompatíveis. Ele 10 anos mais velho que ela, tão marcado, tanto no sentido físico, quanto no mental.

Kaoru era inocente para os terrores e horrores que ele próprio já tinha causado e vivido.

Mas era justamente essa inocência, bondade e lealdade que o atraia toda vez.

Kaoru era muito mais que força, ela tinha um fogo vivo que ardia com beleza.

Ela era adorável, Kenshin só podia se render.

Toda vez que Yahiko a chamou de bruxa, Kenshin queria dar uma pancada no garoto, pois certamente Yahiko não estava raciocinando bem.

De todas as coisas que Kaoru era, uma bruxa certamente não se encaixava.

Seus olhos eram a sua melhor qualidade, piscinas infinitas de azul puro. Tão expressivos que você poderia ver sua alma.

E doía tanto no peito de Kenshin perceber que aqueles mesmos olhos estavam fechados, se apagando, cheios de febre e dor.

"Kaoru..."

Ele morreria por ela em um instante.

Ah como Kenshin queria poder aliviar sua dor, mas não havia nada que ele agora.

E nenhuma tortura poderia ser pior do que essa. O ruivo a abraçou, ele sentiu outra lágrima cair, e mais uma, e mais uma...

Kenshin perdeu a conta de quantas foram.

Quanto arrependimento em não ter dito antes o quanto que Kaoru significava.

Quanto anos de dor e solidão Kenshin já tinha vivido até aqui. Sua infância escura e curta, uma adolescência ressentida, o início da vida adulta marcado pela dor, pelo arrependimento e uma sensação constante de dormência.

Kenshin chorou as lágrimas de Shinta. Uma criança que tinha sido esquecida há muito tempo atrás dentro do seu coração.

"Está chorando?" Perguntou a voz fraquinha.

A mão esbelta de Kaoru alcançou seu rosto na escuridão e traçou o caminho de lágrimas até a bochecha marcada pelo x.

Kaoru fez uma pausa na cicatriz, sentindo lentamente cada polegada das duas fendas, como uma criança faria em fascínio.

Kenshin não se preocupou em esconder, o ruivo não sentiu nenhuma vergonha em chorar na presença dela, o ex hitokiri sabia que a shihandai entenderia seus sentimentos.

Kaoru sempre entendeu.

Kenshin estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão dela e segurando-a na bochecha, sentindo conforto com pequena pressão dos dedos dela.

Kaoru tentava ver seu rosto, mas a escuridão agora tinha dominado. "Kenshin?"

"Shh, este servo...EU estou aqui. Voltar a dormir, está segura." Sentiu-a movimentar a cabeça lentamente. Ela estremeceu, um nó de emoções pulsando em sua garganta.

"Está tão escuro agora." Ela sussurrou.

"Você está com medo?" Kenshin perguntou em voz baixa, seu hálito morno no rosto da morena.

"Eu estava. Agora passou, me sinto quente e segura com você. Já não estou mais com medo da morte. É como dormir...e..." A voz de Kaoru estava se apagando.

Kenshin estava chocado.

Ele chacoalhou Kaoru, colocando seu rosto a centímetros do rosto dela, seus narizes se tocando.

"Você não vai morrer!" O ruivo sussurrou laconicamente. Ele não tinha a intenção de soar tão irritado, mas simplesmente nunca teria esperado que Kaoru desistir assim. "Você não vai morrer aqui!"

Kaoru tossiu um pouco, sem forças para lutar contra Kenshin agora. Ela pôs a mão de volta no rosto do ex hitokiri.

"Kenshin, não é um jeito ruim de ir afinal de contas... Podia ser bem pior... Eu já vi mortes antes, e os deuses sabem você também. E como sabem..." A cabeça de Kaoru rolou para o lado, pois seus olhos já estavam desfocados. Ela não conseguia mais enxergar nada. "Eu me sinto tão quente .." A voz dela Kaoru foi sumindo. Fraquinha... "É apenas como dormir..."

"Não, Kaoru, por favor!" Kenshin gritou, suas mãos freneticamente esfregando o rosto da shihandai, fazendo-a voltar para ele. "Você não pode morrer!" Ele ordenou, bravo, imperativo.

A respiração de Kenshin aumento, exigindo mais oxigênio. O ruivo tossiu um pouco.

O ar estava quase no fim.

"Por quê? Eu sou apenas uma Tanuki chata que não sabe cozinhar." Kaoru sorriu, as pálpebras pesadas. "Por que não me deixa dormir?"

Kenshin estava furioso agora, ele chorava como nunca chorou antes. O ruivo puxou seus rostos ainda mais perto, testas se tocando, suas mãos de cada lado do rosto da morena.

"Kaoru, você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci. Não apenas por fora, mas por dentro também. Por favor, Kaoru, você não pode me deixar. Não agora, não depois de tudo que nós passamos. Eu amo você. Eu amo você...Me perdoe nunca ter dito antes... Me diz que não é tarde demais, por favor... "

Kenshin declarou seu amor, e sentiu como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. "Kaoru..."

Um pequeno suspiro veio do escuro, em seguida, um som que parecia uma risada. _...Será que ela está rindo de mim?..._ Ele se perguntou com a esperança de ter acendido novamente uma fagulha em Kaoru.

De repente, Kaoru ficou em silêncio e se aproximou de Kenshin, colocando um beijo gentil em seus lábios.

"Eu não estava rindo de você, apenas da ironia. Kenshin, eu também te amo. É apenas um pouco triste que tenhamos esperado até agora para dizer um para o outro. Eu te amei desde o início, e sempre amarei."

Depois do beijo, depois da declaração, Kaoru aninhou a cabeça em seu pescoço de Kenshin.

Kenshin não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

Kaoru o amava!

Ele só tinha sonhado que ela retribuía seus sentimentos da mesma forma. Kenshin começou a ofegar, tentando conseguir ar suficiente em seus pulmões.

 _...Não, não agora, precisamos de mais tempo!... Oh Deus, por favor..._ Sua mente gritou em suplica.

Kenshin a abraçou, e percebeu que Kaoru já não estava mais se movendo, infelizmente sem respiração.

Seus pulmões também ardiam por ar. Kenshin ergueu o rosto e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios, antes de fechar os olhos, o ruivo esfregou seu rosto no dela. "Eu vou com você meu amor, onde você for...eu vou..." Kenshin fechou os olhos, e abraçou-a.

O hitokiri aceitou a escuridão finalmente e dormiu...

Ficaram assim.

Juntos até o fim.

^^x

O sol da manhã estava brilhante como sempre; os raios aquecidos eram filtrados pelas finas paredes de papel de arroz do quarto.

Lentamente o calor solar atingiu o rosto de Kenshin trazendo-o para fora das profundezas de seu sono exausto.

Quando ferido, ele normalmente demoraria um pouco mais de tempo para acordar, mas o curativo pesado que rodeava sua cabeça estava lhe fazendo suar. O que lhe causava uma coceira incomoda.

No entanto Kenshin não podia se mexer muito, caso contrario suas costelas quebradas começariam a protestar, vagarosamente ele se sentou.

O som dos pássaros atravessavam as paredes assim como a luz do sol fez, e Kenshin teve de sorrir.

Isso faria Kaoru feliz. Ela adorava acordar com o canto dos pássaros.

O espadachim fez uma pausa, os pensamentos encontrando com a realidade.

Ele havia se esquecido.

Kaoru não estava no dojo para desfrutar do canto dos pássaros.

E não poderia vaguear pelo dojo para encontrá-la. Ele mesmo não estava no dojo!

Ela não estava aqui a sorrir e oferecer seu "Ohayo" sorridente.

A shihandai não estava onde ela pertencia, no dojo que amava, com o homem que amava.

Ambos estavam na clinica do Doutor Gensai... Kenshin na enfermaria... Kaoru no...

Kenshin sentiu a onda de emoções inchar novamente seu peito.

Quatro dias atrás eles foram resgatados de dentro da caverna. Sua primeira memória foi a luz da manhã, luz tão intensa que cegava os olhos após tantas horas de escuridão e inconsciência.

Sanosuke estava lá, com mãos sangrando, unhas quebradas, cheio de escoriações, ajoelhado sobre ele, sacudindo-o de volta a vida. Massageando seu peito para que seu coração voltasse a bater. E ele voltou! "KENSHIN ESTÁ VIVO!" O jovem gritou.

Kenshin lembrou-se de confusão e da dor. Seu corpo dolorido. O cérebro latejante, os pulmões queimando ao receber oxigênio puro.

Mas tudo desapareceu quando Kenshin ouviu o grito desesperado de Megumi chamando o nome Kaoru sem cessar.

A médica que geralmente trabalhava sem extravasar sua emoção estava em um frenesi de pânico tentando fazer sua amiga morena respirar novamente.

E Megumi estava falhando.

De alguma forma que ele não tinha como explicar, usando as ultimas energias de seu corpo, Kenshin conseguiu chegar ao lado delas.

A visão que teve quase o matou.

O rosto de Kaoru estava branco, seus lábios drenados de cor, exceto um azul doentio.

Seus sentidos estavam perdidos, mas de alguma forma ele se viu chamando por Kaoru, pedindo para que ela voltasse.

Que voltasse para a vida... Mais uma vez.

Os olhos azuis permaneciam fechados, o corpo pequeno permanecia imóvel...

Então Kaoru começou a respirar de novo.

Uma respiração fraca, apenas um fio de vida, mas era vida.

Megumi chorou. Extremamente grata por ter conseguido trazer Kaoru de volta.

Durante aquele dia, apesar de cuidado intensos de Megumi, a febre de Kaoru aumentou, a ponto de causar delírios e alucinações e fazer Kaoru parar de respirar novamente. O pulmão tinha sido danificado.

Kenshin esteve lá o tempo todo, apesar de suas próprias injurias. Na escuridão da noite, o corpo de Kaoru decidiu que não aguentava mais a febre intensa, e ela entrou em coma.

Megumi disse que neste momento era uma coisa boa. Isso significava que Kaoru estava curando seu próprio corpo utilizando os seus mecanismos de defesa naturais.

Depois de dois dias, a febre desapareceu. Mas Kaoru não acordou. Ela permaneceu assim.

Passado o frenesi do resgate, Kenshin com a cabeça menos oscilante, deu uma boa olhada ao seu redor. Ele estava em uma sala na clínica dessa vez como um paciente.

Ele se lembrava de Megumi persuadindo-o a beber um pouco de chá e se alimentar, assim quando Kaoru acordasse Kenshin estaria vivo e saudável para cumprimentá-la.

 _...Megumi dono deve ter colocado alguma coisa no chá..._ O ruivo racionalizou.

Lentamente, ele levantou-se do futon e consciente de seu tornozelo e costelas machucados, se vestiu, sem se importar como ou quem tirou sua roupa em primeiro lugar.

Apesar de estar vivo e bem. Ele se sentiu tão vazio.

E na caverna, por alguns minutos ele se sentiu completo como nunca antes em sua vida. Kaoru agora sabia de tudo, sabia de todos os seus sentimentos. Seu coração tinha sido esvaziado de dúvida para ser preenchido com o amor dela. E com um futuro promissor que eles poderiam ter em conjunto.

Mas agora, e se ela morrer?

 _... Pare com isso!..._ Kenshin gritou para si mesmo. Irritado por deixar seus pensamentos a deriva nessa direção sombria.

Kaoru não vai morrer.

Ela estava lutando para viver, e eles viveriam uma vida inteira juntos.

Movendo-se devagar para fora da enfermaria, Kenshin podia ouvir o despertar de outros pacientes também internados ali.

O terremoto havia destruído muitos edifícios e muitas pessoas morreram soterradas em um dos maiores tremores de terra que o Japão já tinha sentido.

Kenshin caminhou, mancando para os aposentos de Megumi no fundo da clinica do Doutor Gensai. A médica tinha colocado Kaoru em seu próprio quarto para que pudesse manter vigilância constante sobre a shihandai durante a noite toda. Yahiko ajudava no revezamento.

O ruivo bateu de leve e Megumi disse-lhe para entrar.

Deslizando a porta aberta, o ruivo a fechou atrás dele, com dificuldade, o ruivo se sentou ao lado de Megumi e Kaoru, imóvel na cama.

Kenshin olhou para a médica cujos olhos estavam vermelhos e com olheiras pela falta de sono, e, em seguida, para Kaoru.

A cor em suas bochechas tinha retornado, mas Kenshin tinha aprendido a não ficar tão entusiasmado com pequenos sinais como esse.

"Alguma mudança Megumi dono?" Kenshin perguntou, não deixando transparecer afobação em sua voz. O ruivo estava com medo de alimentar a esperança só para tê-la esmagada em seguida.

"Não, mas o ferimento na cabeça está melhorando, disso eu tenho certeza. A infecção está chegando ao fim, assim como a febre." Ela fez uma pausa e sentiu o pulso de Kaoru.

"Seu coração é forte Kenshin, isso é um bom sinal. Ela é muito forte," Megumi estendeu sua mão até a mão do ex hitokiri e a apertou.

"Tenha fé nela, Kaoru nunca te decepcionou antes, não é ?" Megumi sorriu, reconhecendo a força e lealdade da Tanuki.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Sim. A senhorita Megumi tem razão."

Megumi reprimiu um bocejo. "Eu vou dormir um pouco antes de fazer minhas rondas matinais. Volto para verificar Kaoru dentro de algumas horas." A médica se levantou e caminhou até a saída.

"Megumi dono."

"Sim Ken-san?"

"Obrigado por tudo." O ruivo fez uma pausa. "Até mesmo o chá..."

Megumi ofereceu um sorriso exausto.

"De nada Kenshinzinho." E ela se foi.

Quando a porta se fechou, Kenshin colocou a cadeira mais perto, procurando conforto. Ele manteve as costas retas para reduzir qualquer pressão sobre suas costelas.

E apertou a mão de Kaoru com um pouco mais de firmeza.

Estendendo a mão, ele traçou seus dedos sobre a sobrancelha escura de Kaoru, e a sutura do ferimento em sua testa.

Com sorte, a costura cuidadosa de Megumi não permitia que uma cicatriz marcasse as linhas perfeitas de seu rosto.

Kenshin não se importava, Kaoru era linda de qualquer forma.

Ele sentiu um aperto em seu coração. E se inclinou um pouco, tirando uma mecha de cabelo negro de cima do rosto dela.

"Kaoru por favor, volte para mim. Este servo...Eu não posso continuar sem você."

O ruivo trouxe a mão esguia de Kaoru até seu rosto, no lugar onde morava sua cicatriz em forma de x.

Kenshin fechou os olhos, deixando o calor de seu rosto aquecer a mão fria.

Ele ansiava por sentir o calor natural de Kaoru novamente. Uma lágrima solitária escapou de suas pálpebras fechadas. A lágrima causou cócegas em sua bochecha conforme escorregava para baixo, até a gota espirrar nos lábios silenciosos de Kaoru.

"Eu nunca mais vou sair do seu lado!" Kenshin estava tão perdido dentro de seus pensamentos, e quase não percebeu que Kaoru estava apertando sua mão de volta.

Seus olhos cor de violeta se abriram, apenas para encontrar com olhos azuis acinzentados por tantos dias dormindo.

Todas as palavras que Kenshin tinha planejado esse tempo todo para dizer quando ela acordasse, se perderam.

O alívio que inundou seus sentimentos fez todo o resto desaparecer.

Kaoru sorriu para ele. E que belo sorriso.

"Conseguimos." A voz da shihandai estava rouca por causa dos dias sem falar, mas foi o som mais maravilhoso que Kenshin já tinha ouvido.

 _...Você voltou... Mais uma vez você voltou..._

Ele só conseguia acenar positivamente com a cabeça e sorrir, Até que de repente, sua voz embargada voltou.

"Sim nós conseguimos." Kenshin gentilmente deslizou a mão de Kaoru para o lado dela e se moveu.

Ele sabia que deveria chamar imediatamente por Megumi, para se certificar de que Kaoru estava bem.

O ruivo percebeu uma fração de pânico confuso surgindo nos olhos azuis de Kaoru. "Shh, fique tranquila Kaoru, eu só estou indo buscar a senhorita Megumi para se certificar de que você está bem."

Kaoru assentiu com a cabeça, o medo que sentiu naquele segundo já estava passando.

"Kenshin... Eu posso... Eu sinto minhas pernas... Eu sinto..." Ela suspirou baixinho!

Essa era uma grande preocupação. E o alivio que o ruivo sentiu foi indescritível. "Oh Deus! Oh...Este servo vai trazer Megumi dono agora!""

Quando Kenshin se levantou de forma nada graciosa sentiu dor, afinal a torção no tornozelo o fazia mancar, Kaoru pegou a barra do seu hakama e segurou firme.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"O que disse na caverna .."

Kaoru não se atrevia a terminar a frase, ela teve medo de que tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho febril.

Um sorriso enfeitou o rosto de Kenshin Himura, ele se abaixou sobre Kaoru."Não foi um sonho."

O ruivo acariciou a linha do queixo da shihandai. "Eu te amo Kaoru. O medo nunca mais vai nos manter separados..." Kenshin fechou os olhos. "Eu te amo!"

As palavras fluíram da sua língua tão facilmente, que Kenshin sentiu como se as tivesse dito por toda sua vida.

Ele sentiu o sorriso propagando-se no rosto de Kaoru. As mãos da morena agora mais quente, estenderam-se até o rosto marcado pelo x.

"Eu também te amo Kenshin Himura." Kaoru fechou os olhos, sentindo-se cansada novamente.

Mesmo com suas pálpebras fechadas Kaoru notou o olhar preocupado de Kenshin.

Ela sorriu. _...Está tudo bem agora..._

"Eu vou trazer a senhorita Megumi, descanse enquanto isso!" Kenshin se afastou de Kaoru, a separação quase dolorosa.

Enquanto o ruivo corria atrás de Megumi, da maneira possível para uma pessoa lesionada no calcanhar, Kaoru já fechava os olhos, deslizando novamente para a escuridão do sono.

Sua respiração estava diferente, mas fácil e viva. E Kenshin que poderia deixar a esperança tomar conta de todo o seu ser, sem motivo de se decepcionar.

Kaoru estava viva.

Eles estariam juntos para sempre. Não importa qual desafio vinha pela frente, os dois juntos seriam capazes de superá-lo.

Kenshin estaria lá para Kaoru e ela por ele.

E para o espadachim ruivo o futuro nunca pareceu tão brilhante.

O Fim ... (Do início)

 **^^X**

 **Obrigada pela leitura.**

 **Er...Será que sou uma boa tradutora? Posso fazer outras traduções? ^^**

 **Reviews sempre são bem vindos.**

 **Beijos**

 **Chibis**

 **Ehhhh agora vamos comemorar o niver do Kenshin (e da Kaoru, afinal ela tem o mês de junho todo como aniversário)**


End file.
